Blind Ambition
by midnightquiver
Summary: A new job sends these twins to Spenser so their mom can work.Jake being the partying one who gets into trouble and Raya being..well she doesn't' talk about it.She knows she's in the wrong place and has a few problems but of course she doesn't go unnoticed
1. The Glasses

The two argued and Raya wanted nothing more than to reach back and smack her idiot twin brother. He had to argue about everything.

"Calm down you two." Their mother said "This is a great opportunity for you."

"I'm already brilliant mom. I don't need a boarding school for that." Raya joked "If anything Jake's the one that needs it. Didn't you see his report card last year?"

She could hear him mock her in the backseat and once again that urge came back to hit him. Their mom just laughed a little.

"Believe it or not this is mostly for my benefit. I need to know that you two can go to school while I'm busy on my job." She said "And before you ask Jake no you wouldn't be able to do that while in public school because there would be a guarantee that the house would be wrecked my first week away. Plus I here this is a great school."

"Yeah it's a school for preps." Jake snarked

Raya laughed. She could agree on that one.

"Well, you two don't get the choice so just deal." She said to the two

The rest of the car ride went on with more bickering until their mother was happy to say that they had arrived.

For a few moments Raya just sat there. Then she put on her sunglasses and stepped out and just leaned against the car.

"I'll help get your sister settled Jake. You go on ahead." Mom said "So let's go kiddo."

Raya saluted and tilted her head slightly as she started following her mother inside.

"Here we are." She said

Upon hearing the door click Raya walked inside her room.

"Oh hey!" came a squeak

Raya just stood there silently with nothing to say.

"Hello." Mom greeted back "This is my daughter Raya."

"I'm Jamie. I'm guessing we'll be roommates." Jamie said still sounding perky

Raya smirked a little.

"Nice shades by the way."

"Thanks they're prescription." Raya answered

Jamie giggled. She thought it was funny apparently. Raya just shook her head and walked farther into the room till she just sat on the bed.

"Classes start tomorrow right?" Raya asked

"Yep. And I got your schedule for you." She said

"Can I see?" Raya asked as she held out her hand

Jamie handed her a piece of paper. In the next few seconds Raya's lips pursed.

"She okay?" Jamie asked

"She is it's just been a long day." mom said "I just think she needs rest."

"Alright. Well if she's up for it later there's a back to school thing going down." Jamie said

"Thanks hun." Mom said

After hearing the door close Raya fell back on the bed.

"Don't worry I'll go to the office and get everything sorted out. I thought I already talked to them about this." her mom said frustrated

"It's fine. Really." Raya said "Why don't you go see how Jake is?"

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit."

Raya just nodded. After her mom left she moved to sit on the floor. She opened the box in front of her and pulled out her favorite book. It was a book she never got tired of. As she opened it she began to read and fell into her own world.

As the hours went past her mom had come and gone and wished them good luck. She promised to come see them when she could. Jake rolled his eyes and Raya just smiled.

"You know there's a party going on." he sai dafter mom pulled away and drove off

"I know." Raya replied

"You going?" he asked

"Nope."

"Oh c'mon. You could be the cool one too, especially with those shades you got. People would think twice thinking you'd kick their ass."

She couldn't help but laugh. He had his moments in cheering her up. Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I just don't want to." she said

"You want to curl up with a book like always don't you?"

"Kinda. I'm just not in a social mood."

"Fine." Jake pouted "But this is Spenser. You're gonna have to be social sometime."

"Yeah yeah. Just go be a party animal." She said shoving him off

"See you tomorrow morning." He called running off

She took her time getting back to her room. She'd hear a little whisper here and a little whisper there signifying that someone was there walking past, but she just ignored it. The first thing she did when getting to her room was get changed, take off her sunglasses then turn out her light. She was tired anyways and maybe some sleep would shake off the nervousness that rattled her about the first day of school.

* * *

The alarm rang in her ears. Both Raya and Jamie shot up. Jamie looked around groggily not really seeing much then laid back down.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed the first thing Raya did as she yawned was put her sunglasses on. She stretched a little then grabbed her school uniform which she had already laid out and started putting it on. It was the last thing she wanted to wear but it was a part of the dress code. There was no way she was ditching her converses though. The Provost would have to pry them from her dead body.

Upon realizing she had some extra time after she got ready she grabbed her book and opened where she left off.

An hour later there was a knock at the door and Jamie groaned loudly as she threw a pillow at the door. Raya stood chuckling a little and opened it.

"Here is the new and improved schedule." He said handing it to his tow inch shorter twin

"Thanks." She sighed in relief

"Hungry?" he asked

"Yeah I could go for breakfast."

He grinned at her and took her bag from her. Then he looped his arm through hers as they walked.

"You sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah. That was up until Jamie tripped through the door drunk then fell asleep and snored the rest of the night." Raya replied

Jake snorted. It was kind of funny to picture. As the two entered the mess hall they sat down at an empty table.

"You want anything specific? I figure I'll just put it all on one plate." He said

"Nope. Food is food." She answered shrugging

Jake went up in line nearly running into someone.

"Watch where you're going." The guy growled

"Sorry dude." Jake apologized

"Whatever, just watch it."

"He didn't mean anything by it." came a voice from behind

"Well Simms is here to save the day. Go figure."

"Get lost Aaron."

It was the same prick from the other night who was trying to stir up trouble. He just leered then walked off.

"Thanks. The last thing I needed was a black eye this morning." Jake said

"Don't worry about it. He's all talk anyways. I'm Tyler by the way."

"Jake."

"First day at a new school?"

"First day at a new prep school."

Tyler chuckled even harder.

"Not all of us are preps." He said

"Yeah those that aren't would include me and my sister." Jake said

"It's not so bad. You'll get used to it I'm sure." Tyler said "What do you have first?"

"Uhhh…Gym actually." He answered

"Good. You'll be there with me and a buddy of mine."

"Yeah well I got to get Raya to class first." Jake said

"Why? I'm sure she can find it." Tyler said

Jake bit his lip for a moment then just shook his head.

"Yeah…" he trailed off

After grabbing his food real quick he walked back off to the table him and his twin had occupied. Tyler stared at them awkwardly. He'd seen weird things but this was new. No brother or sister had ever been so close before in his eyes. Then again how would he know.

"You okay to get to Economics by yourself?" Jake asked her

"I'm a big girl Jake. I never said I needed to be taken by the hand to each of my classes." She said

"I'm just asking. It's a big school." He said defensively

"Just go." She said as she shook her bottle of orange juice

Jake sighed irritated.

"Hey Tyler wait up." he called

He rushed off leaving his sister to her own business. He could only do what he could and her being snappy didn't help. It didn't stop him from worrying twenty four seven though.

Raya stood five minutes later ready to go to class having already putting everything she needed in her bag. Still she took her time. She wanted to get a feel for the place. By the time she got to her first class the teacher was already speaking and students were in their seats.

"Just great." Raya muttered to herself

"Ah you must be Raya. Please just find a seat." The teacher said

At least he didn't try to introduce her. That would've been nothing short of a nightmare. For several moments she just stood there. Then she started walking the best she could toward seats. In the fruitless effort she reached out feeling nothing. A hand reached out and touched hers.

"There's a seat here. You can have it." said a deep voice

"Thanks. I thought I'd never find a seat." She responded as she sat

"I'm Caleb."

Raya smiled. She liked the sound of his voice. It was gentle and not at all disconcerting.

"Raya."

"Excuse me."

Raya's head shot towards the voice.

"Raya could you please take off you sunglasses. There is no sun in here so you don't need them." The teacher said

"Uh… it's not a good idea." She said

Caleb looked at her curiously.

"Raya take them off."

"Look, I'm serious." She insisted

"Take. Them. Off."

Huffing Raya reached up and slid them off. she clutched them in her tiny hands though and looked down towards the desk.

"You can't pay attention in class if you're looking at your desk." The teacher said

Slowly she raised her head.

Caleb gulped at what he saw and the teacher and everyone else's eyes went wide. The girl eyes were completely white and she had burn mark surrounding them signifying the fact that she was blind to the whole classroom.

"You-you can put them back on." the teacher stammered

She just nodded and quickly shoved them back on her face.

So much for that first good impression, she thought to herself.


	2. Attempt

**For all those out there who've alerted, reviewed, and favorited so soon in the story I want to say thank you. I know you love hearing it, even I love hearing it lol. So thank you and stay tuned!**

The class couldn't have ended sooner for Raya. Surprising she was the first one out of that class.

She knew the feeling of being stared at. It was very real and she thought she would've been used to it by now.

"Raya!"

She stopped upon hearing her name.

"Listen abo-"

It was Caleb. She just started walking again with her walking stick out in front of her. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She'd screwed herself over and knew it. Now she'd be the talk of the school. Woohoo for the creepy blind kid, Raya thought sarcastically.

"How about I help you to your classes." Caleb offered

"I'm blind not stupid." Raya said

"I just figured it's a big place is all." Caleb said

"I can get there myself." She said defiantly

Caleb stopped and watched her walk off. Then she just stopped and huffed. Half turning she kept her head tilted down.

"Where's room 320? I have Gender Studies next." she asked

Before Caleb could answer someone else swept in. he draped and arm around her shoulder as he took her bag for her.

"I can help with that seeing as we'll be in the same class. Your brother called in the favor and I couldn't help but want to meet his hopefully better half."

If Raya could've rolled her eyes and made sure the guy saw it she would've.

"You sound like an asshole my brother would definitely be friends with." She said sarcastically as the two walked off

"Hey now. I'm just being the good person I am and helping out a new friend."

There it went again. That need to roll her eyes along with wanting to hit him. The one guiding her to her next class took her guiding stick from her. she could hear the pieces click as it came apart into smaller pieces.

"I'm Reid by the way. Reid Garwin." He said

"Raya."

"Just Raya?"

"For you? Yes." She replied

"A bit cold don't you think?"

"Not at all." She said smirking

"So…what's underneath there?" he asked bluntly "I mean I hear it's grizzly."

"Then you heard right."

"How-"

"Do you ever shut up? I'm just curious."

The rest was silent to her and she just took it as a yes. Getting into the classroom she sat down beside him since there wasn't much else she could do. Pulling out her text book she opened it to the page directed.

Reid just stared at the multiple dots on the white pages.

"You can read that?" he whispered

She just nodded. She took his hand in the next instant and rubbed them across the words telling them to him.

"That is just…weird." He said

She laughed a little.

"For a while it was. Now days I love nothing more than to curl up with a book." She said

"What did you used to do?" he asked

"I don't really remember…I was six went I went blind." She said

Reid looked at her and could tell she was saddened by it. A small wave of guilt swept over him for opening his big mouth.

"Don't worry about it." she said

"Worry about what?" he asked

"It's not a big deal. It's not the first time I've been asked that. Though when I think about it…I remember dancing out in the summer rain. Jake would scream at me for doing it because of the lightning. I just said to let it hit me."

"Sounds like a death wish." Reid chuckled

"Nah. Just an adrenaline rush I guess."

Reid just nodded. The teacher didn't seem to notice them talking, but it sitting in the back of the classroom probably helped with that.

When lunch came around She ended up sitting at an empty table.

"Ah sis. When are you going to learn not to sit by yourself." Jake said as he handed her a bottle

"So this is her?" came another voice

"Yeah. She's scary eh?" Jake said

Raya just hit sideways making contact with someone's gut.

"Wrong person." He gasped

Jake who was on her other side was cracking up hysterically.

"Oh geez. Um sorry." She mumbled

Tyler just waved it off.

"It's fine." He said "I'm Tyler by the way."

"Careful Baby Boy she bites." Reid's voice echoed

He sat across from her. She only sighed extremely annoyed.

"I like sitting by myself." She mumbled

"Why?" Tyler asked

"I'm not like Jake alright! I don't come here to get popular. I come here so I can get the hell out." She snapped

Getting up she grabbed her bag and rushed out bumping into Caleb roughly along the way. He just watched her go. Looking over at the table she came from she noticed her brother looking down at the table feeling guilty.

Raya heard something clunk to the ground as she walked furiously down the hall which she was rather sure she was lost in.

"Dumb school." She muttered "Not even public school was this ridiculous."

"Raya!"

"Go away!" she yelled

"You kinda dropped something." Caleb said

She stopped and held out her hand to take it. Caleb took her hand and put the book in it. Going to yank away and walk off Caleb kept hold of her hand and pulled her back.

"It isn't that bad." He said

She huffed in response.

"If you want-"

"You could help me?" she finished

"Yeah actually."

She wanted to trust that sound in his voice and the gentle touch, but just couldn't. She'd learned the hard way about trust and she left the trust in her brother and mom.

"The last person…" she started quietly "Forget it. I don't want your help."

"Taking pity on the handicapped eh Caleb? I knew you'd sink low sometimes but damn."

Fuck off Aaron." Caleb growled making Raya jump

He hadn't let go of her hand and she could feel him rubbing small circles into her palm.

Caleb turned back towards her and brushed her hair from her face. As he did she yanked her hand back and took a step back. Having a momentary flashback.

"I need to go and attempt to get to my next class. Is it right or left to the History rooms?" she asked

"Left." He said quietly

She nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' as she turned and walked off.

He watched her once again go.

"Don't take it to heart."

Caleb turned to her brother was walking past.

"She'll come around. Plus I was an ass and deserved it." he said "She has a lot of trust issues…it's understandable."

Caleb nodded and tagged along beside him.

"I hated myself that day. I told her she was the worst twin in the world and that I was an only child and I almost became one." Jake mumbled "I'm glad I'm not…who'd keep me in line if I was?"

Walking into their next class Jake sat next to Raya. Joy for her she got stuck with the majority of the ones from lunch. Caleb saw Jake whisper something in her ear and just nodded as she wiped away what looked like a tear.

"I know you miss home. I do too. this could be good though." Jake whispered

"That's it though. I don't miss home. I don't even want to go back." She said "I-I just don't think I can do this."

"You got me." he said "Twins don't go anywhere without their other half no matter how much they hate each other."

"I don't want you too though." she said "I'm sick of being your burden."

"I don't mind you being a burden on me?" came a familiar voice to Raya's ears "I mean other than being blind I think I can make an exception."

Jake stood.

"Got something to say about my sister?" he asked coldly "You tell me."

Aaron just grinned crudely knowing he'd hit a soft spot.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind hittin it up with her. I gotta say she's got some amazing legs there." he said

Raya gripped the desk in front of her upon hearing Jake jump over it at Aaron.

"Jake!" she shrieked

Caleb was on his feet not a second after Jake jumped him. Other students were crowded around the two as they fought.

"Break it up!"

Raya's head jerked up to the higher authority's voice.

"All three of you. To the provost's office…now."

Raya stood ready to follow.

"Sit down now young lady."

"Oh shut it." she said stepping down the steps leading up to the desks "You bleeding?"

"Not much." Jake replied licking his busted lip

"Sit down Raya!"

she huffed then felt someone take her hand leading her out of the room.

"You alright?" she asked

"Yeah…" Jake said from behind

Raya paused in her steps. If he was behind her…who the hell had her hand?

"Relax…I don't bite." Caleb said

"You have a habit of stalking don't you?" she asked

He just chuckled.

"I think I've just been lucky so far."

"Lucky? You just joined in with my brother on a fight over something stupid." Raya said

Caleb bit his tongue. It wasn't stupid. Aaron was the usual jackass and he didn't need to act like that. Not towards her. She didn't deserve it.

"I didn't see you stop your brother." Caleb blurted

She stopped in that instant. Caleb looked over at Jake who just put up his hands and shook his head no like saying that he was on his own.

"He's my idiot brother, my family. Of course I don't get a say…but you? I don't even know you and yet you seem to be taking pity on me? No thanks." She said

Caleb scowled at her and made strangling motions towards her neck seeming frustrated with even trying to have a simple conversation with her. Jake snorted in laughter.

"What?" She said

"Oh nothing." Jake replied

Raya parted from Caleb and looped with her twin who was still trying to hold back laughter.

Getting to the provost's office Jake went in first since Aaron was just coming out. He smirked at the then looked Raya up and down taking a definite interest.

Caleb growled under his breath. He wasn't liking how people were acting around her. It wasn't as if she were a plague. Raya on the other hand just stuck out her foot as he passed her on his way out the door. She smirked when she hear the loud thump telling her that his face made full contact with the floor.

"Does the floor taste good?" she asked

He stood then got face to face with her.

"You know Raya I'm only trying to be hospitable and you're being a bitch about it. Then again if you want to turn down the only guy here at this school that you could actually have a chance with then that's your loss"

"If you mean have a chance to get HIV then it's not much of a loss on me." she quipped

Caleb couldn't help a grin on that one. Aaron noticed it and shot him a glare as well.

When Jake came out Raya stood knowing the end result wasn't good.

"How bad?" she asked

"Bad." He said

She nodded for a second.

"Okay, just sit. I'll be right back." She said

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked right as Caleb went to follow

"Work my magic of course and I said to sit." She said

"How did you know I was standing?" Caleb asked

"I have good hearing." She said

"Just trust her on this." Jake said

Caleb sighed and sat back down. About ten minutes later she came back out and gave her brother and his friend a smile. Caleb could tell it was only half hearted.

"Well?" Jake asked

"You're free to go." She said

"Really?"

"Yep." She said all perky like

Jake got up completely forgetting about his sister and left while on the other hand Caleb stood there knowing something was up.

"What did it take?" he asked her as he offered her his hand

"Well you were each getting two weeks of detention so I told him it was my fault with a convincing story and so I've got four weeks of detention." She answered

"Four? Wait that means-"

"Yeah. I got you off too." she said shrugging "Just don't say I never did anything for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're one of my brother's newest little friends. I have to attempt to be nice. That's my attempt."

She paused for several minutes as if thinking.

"It's your turn." She said smiling as she took his hand

He smiled closing his fingers around hers.


	3. Detention

Raya just tapped her pencil on the desk in front of her rapidly.

"Would you stop?" Aaron growled

In response Raya threw her pencil in the direction of his voice.

"Ow!" he shrieked

Raya just grinned as Aaron stood like he was going to do something.

"I see the party started without me." Reid's voice echoed

"Yes Mr. Garwin. The world does revolve without you." The teacher said

"Or at least we hope." Raya muttered sarcastically to herself

Reid grinned as he saw Raya tapping her nails against the table.

"Miss me?" he asked as he sat beside her

"Surprisingly no." she said with a smirk

"Ouch." He said chuckling "What are you in for anyways? I thought I'd be seeing your twin and the golden boy here."

"Eh they got off easy." Raya said shrugging

"How?" Reid said

"I'm persuasive." She said

"Mind being persuasive for me?" he asked all sweet like

"I'd have to think about it." Raya said putting her index finger as if actually thinking about it

She heard Reid chuckle a little.

"How long are you in here for?" Reid asked

"Four weeks."

Reid looked at her with eyebrows.

"So long for a fight."

"Well it's two weeks per person beside the moron over there. Just do the math." She said

"Geez you're like a saint…a crabby one too." Reid said

Raya smirked as she turned her ear more closely to him. Reid smiled as she did.

"So would it be a dumb question to ask how you like it here or would I get smacked?" he asked

Raya shrugged.

"I don't know…I've nearly gotten lost a few times, but that's about it." she said

"I could help with that." he said

"Why do people think the blind one is hot? I really don't get it." Raya said confused

She knew that in the tone of Reid's voice that he'd taken an interest in her.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Aaron interjected

Both Raya and Reid turned towards him.

"Did you not hear me say that I'm blind?" Raya asked rhetorically "You are a moron."

"Then try getting implants." Aaron snapped back

Raya remained quiet right then and just laid her head on her bag that was on her desk.

"I would love to…" she trailed off

Reid looked down at her then at Aaron and flipped him off. A girl behind them just smirked and shook her head. He couldn't exactly tell if she was okay or know what she was thinking so he just remained quiet for the rest of detention.

Raya just closed her eyes in a thought to sleep. It was the only time she could really see anything. Though sometimes it was just pictures and other times it was just a variation of colors, but still she saw something at least.

"Raya." Reid whispered

Her eyes shot open and she just yawned and she sat up. Stretching she grabbed her bag and started reaching for her guide stick when a set of hands stopped her.

"Are you trying to prevent me from leaving?" she asked as her head remained to the front

"I thought I'd walk you back."

It wasn't Reid.

Caleb had come in to hopefully have a chance to actually talk to her without having that feeling to want to smother himself or her. She just had a lot of attitude. He could understand…sort of.

"It's not necessary." She said as she pulled away

She paused only for a second to figure out how to get past him and started by taking a step to the right. As she went to walk past he grabbed her by the arm.

"You do know this isn't pity. This is just my attempt." He said

The way he said it is what made a shiver crawl down her spine. It was nothing more than a whisper in her ear. She just nodded. His hand slithered down her arm leaving a tingling sensation in its path as it reached her hand.

"This doesn't mean anything so you know." she said

"I have no intention of taking advantage." Caleb said with a smile

Somehow Raya knew he was grinning. It was just the way he said it that told her that.

"Mhm." She replied

"Where to then?" he asked

"I need to go back to my room." She said

When Caleb looked down at she was looking straight ahead. He half expected her to have her attention on him. Whether he thought about it today she did have her attention on him.

"They used to be green and blue you know." she told him

"What did?" he asked

"My eyes." She said "My mom would tell me that they were unique. That I had one eye that was a deep green and the other was as blue as the ocean."

Caleb smiled to himself. He imagined it in his own mind as he was sure she did.

"I'll ask my mom to tell me that sometimes." She continued "Jake just came out with blue eyes though instead of ones like mine. Anyways why did you come all the way down to detention today?"

She swerved of the subject because of its unimportance.

Caleb exhaled deeply. It was a good question and he could only come up with one answer because since he first saw this girl and took her hand to help her sit there was something there. It was somewhat indescribable. He liked being around her. She acted as if she wasn't really all that blind and she brushed it off. Her brother on the other hand didn't. He was as bad Reid except for one minor detail. Jake worried about her constantly. Though when Caleb thought about it they had to be the worst twins ever.

"I don't know." he answered finally

"Well that was…brutally honest." She said

Raya smiled. It wasn't quite the answer she expected. She expected an excuse.

"And here you are." Caleb said halting

Raya reached out for the door finding it then opened it and went inside.

"Thanks." She said as she went in

"What are you doing later?" Caleb blurted

He kicked himself. Did he have a bad case of word vomit of something? What made him think she'd be going anywhere with him no less?

"Probably sitting back and reading a book and cranking up some music." She answered

He watched as she somewhat stumbled to her closet. He couldn't help but take her in. it was a lie that she was beautiful. Her sunglasses just made it seem more mysterious. Even knowing what they looked like he wanted to see her eyes again. Caleb looked away quickly feeling guilty. She probably would've slapped him for looking at her that way.

"Well why don't you come out with a few friends tonight." He suggested

"Ummm…" she said stopping at what she was doing "I don't know."

Raya wasn't sure about it.

"Hey Ray!" Jamie said all perky like coming into the room

She looked at Caleb in the doorway then at her roommate who started shuffling through her closet again.

"Why is Caleb Danvers in our doorway?" she whispered in Raya's ear

Raya just shrugged.

"I was in detention on my way back I kind of ran into him…literally." Raya lied

Raya wasn't entirely sure what was going on between her and Caleb. He just happened to be around her more often than not being that he was one of her brother's friends now.

"Lucky you. I want to run into him." Jamie whispered

Raya giggled hysterically.

"If you want to take a shot knock yourself out." Raya said

"Oh no. He's already found someone…if only you could see the way he's looking at you." Jamie whispered

It didn't take much for Caleb to know what they were whispering about. Jamie would look back at him then whisper even more to Raya.

"I don't know." Raya hissed loudly at Jamie

"You know what?" Jamie said turning towards Caleb "About going out…she'll be at a party. So I kind of need my roommate to show her off."

Caleb smirked.

"Right. Well, see you later then." He said shaking his head and leaving

Caleb just guessed that he'd be seeing her tonight. He was chasing after a girl who didn't trust him let alone know him all that well. He'd change that though because it was definitely worth it in his eyes. Who knows? Maybe farther down the road if things worked out he'd fix things so neither of them were blind.


	4. I Don't Like You?

**I've noticed ppl favorite and alert this…big smiles from this girl here. Now you should definitely review and stuff…**

"You know I have no idea where we're going." Raya said as she bit her nails

"I told you . a party." Jamie said "Is your brother going to be there?"

At that moment Raya slapped her forehead.

"Great." Raya said sarcastically "If you start jabbering on about my brother I'm going to kick you."

Jamie laughed.

"Look I'm into your brother which I might add is better than being Reid Garwin's fling toy. He's nice to me. But I'll keep my mouth shut." She said

"Thank you." Raya sighed in relief

Jamie smirked as she reached over and turned the radio up. The rest of the way there Raya mouthed the words to the songs.

Feeling the car come to a halt Raya jerked forward.

"Ready?"

"Not when I don't know where I'm going?" Raya said nervously

"Don't worry. I won't leave your side." She said

Nodding Raya opened the car door and stepped out. She leaned against the car and waited. Jamie walked ot the other side and took her friend's hand.

"I am so showing off the mouthiest chick here." she said proudly

"Is that a compliment?" Raya asked

"I thought it was."

Raya just nodded as she bit the corner of her lip contemplating it.

"Well I see it's the usual up here." Jamie said

"Usual?"

"Eh. Just the Dells. Nothing exciting." Jamie said sounding bored

Raya smirked. She thought it was funny how quickly Jamie's emotions flitted.

"But I'm seeing your brother." She said sounding interesting

As Jamie started moving over his way Raya stopped and yanked her back.

"Oh c'mon!" she whined

"I don't feel like listening to you two suck face. I know it's a strong possibility if we go over there." Raya said

Jamie gave Raya a pout face knowing it'd never work even if she could see it. The two started talking about classes in which Jamie asked about the fight and how she'd landed in detention for four weeks.

"Well aren't you the saint." Jamie said

"I try." Raya said sarcastically

Jamie laughed.

"You sound so enthusiastic about it." she said

"If you saw my brother's somewhat clean record compared to mine because of my covering for him so damn much then you'd understand."

"Hey." Caleb's voice greeted

Jamie smiled and just nodded as Raya turned a little to hear him.

"You know what she's all yours." Jamie said

"But-" Raya started

"Bye!" Jamie squeaked

Raya felt Jamie's hand drop from hers leaving her standing there feeling like an idiot. She was more than likely chasing after her brother. The way she talked about him told Raya that her roommate took quite an interest in him and that she was never hearing the end of it.

Raya jumped as Caleb took her hand.

"You know you do not have to keep holding my hand here. I can follow a voice…sort of." Raya said

Caleb looked at her with raised eyebrows then just grinned. She was always so damn edgy. It was different for him since he wasn't that way.

"So having fun?" he asked ignoring her last comment for his own reasons

"Depends on what yo call fun. I got to listen to my roommate attempt to sing then I go the luxury of knowing she's got the biggest crush on my twin." She replied

"That sounds…" he paused "That sound really horrible."

Raya and him both laughed.

"Yeah actually. You should hear her sleep. I think it's worse." Raya laughed

He'd done it again. He looked at her that way again. It was her fault, he thought to himself. She's the one grabbing his attention so blame it on her. It was only fair, but then again he was falling for it. Whatever it was exactly. It had many names. Her hand twitched slightly in his sending a small tingling sensation up his arm.

"Do-" he stopped himself this time

"Do I what?" she asked

"I was going to ask if you wanted to be anywhere but here." Caleb said

"That sounds really good. This isn't really my kind of place. Aren't there cliffs around here anyways? I could possibly fall off the edge." She said with fake worry

Caleb just smirked. She had her moments that could be entertaining which just so happened to be often.

Jake watched as Caleb walked off with his sister.

"Where are they going?" he asked

Both Jamie and Reid looked in the same direction.

"Who knows?" Jamie said grinning slightly

Jamie watched them leave skeptically with the single thought that he better not be trying hook up with his sister.

"Relax he'd be the last person you should worry about." Reid said "Trust me."

Jake and Jamie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why do people always look at me like that? I'm trustable…ish." He said

Jamie rolled her eyes.

* * *

The car ride was unnervingly quiet for Caleb. Raya on the other hand wanted to start laughing because it was so creepily quiet. When she felt the car stop though she turned her head a little in question.

"We're just back at the dorms. I figured that's where you'd prefer to be." Caleb said

"Right." she mumbled

Getting out she took small steps and headed up the steps slowly. Nearly falling forward on the third step she felt Caleb grab her around the waist and catch her.

"That could've had a bad ending." She said laughing a little

She pushed her shades further up the bridge of her nose.

"You can let go." She said still feeling his arms around her waist

He let go quickly coming out of his little daydream.

"Sorry." He mumbled

"Don't be. You prevented me from doing a face plant. That's a good thing." she said chuckling a little still picturing the fall

She probably would've laughed and thought it was even more hilarious if she made actual contact with the ground.

He'd taken her hand this time yet again. She didn't say anything to it being she knew the dorm hallway by heart now. She just let him have his moment and probably took a moment of her own. After having counted the number of steps to her room she stopped. Caleb looked back at her confused as she just pointed to her room.

"You know the hallway?" he asked looking at her skeptically

"It doesn't take long to memorize it." she smiled

"I think I'm more blind then you then being I didn't see it."

"Ha ha." She said seeming unamused

Opening her door he stopped her.

"I don't like you so much." He said

A whole new wave of surprise came over her.

"Okay…" she said

She didn't know whether to be pissed or not because no one had ever been that blunt with her that wasn't her brother. Turning she went to go into her room, but he stopped her again.

"You make me want to strangle you because of how much attitude you have to throw around to keep your walls up." he added

"And I'm starting to get that feeling where I want to strangle you too." She hissed

"I have never had a reason to get in a fight and yet on the first day back here I end up in one because of you."

"Well you didn't get in trouble! Did I hear a thank you? No." she said

"I didn't ask you to do that." he said

"I was trying to be nice. I do try to do that sometimes to people I-" she stopped "You know what? I'm tired so goodnight."

Once again he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back.

"What now! My arm is going numb from yanking on it you've done." She snapped

"People you what huh?" he asked

"Nothing. It's nothing to do with you." She said coldly

Yanking her arm back this time she slammed the door in his face. For a few seconds he just stood there feeling like an idiot for having verbal vomit. She is not slamming a door in my face, he thought. This was the moment he let his status get to his head.

Walking through the door Raya jumped.

"You think a door would stop me?" he asked

She huffed.

"It's called privacy. I have a right to it so get out." she snapped as she attempted to shove him backwards

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders as a few strands of hair fell from behind her ear. Now that he had her in his grip he wasn't sure as to what to do. Looking down at her irritated expression he grinned.

Suddenly Raya felt something she hadn't felt ever. She felt Caleb lean down and kiss her. It was foreign to her so she stood there with the inability to move away. In the next instant she was kissing him back. She'd only heard about kissing being Jake was good at giving the details she never wanted to hear.

Now she felt it and it was like livewire. As he kissed her she felt his arm try to weave its way around her waist. She pushed him away and out of the room hastily then slammed the door in his face. She locked it this time.

"What just happened?" they both muttered to themselves


	5. Room 467

The two didn't talk the next day. It was Jake who was at her door the next morning to take Raya to her classes with Jamie tagging along. Jake made sure that Caleb stayed away and Raya was grateful for it. Walking out of her class going to his own Jake ran into Caleb.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake asked

Caleb looked back at him confused.

"I know what you did." Jake said "You can't do something like that to Raya. It's never happened to her. No guy has ever even attempted to take an interest in her because they think she's creepy so just stop it."

"Stop what?" Caleb asked

"Stop leading her on." Jake said

Caleb stood there confused. He didn't pretend to understand the precepts of Jake's protection over Raya. It proved that he was older than her by at least a few minutes. Sighing he walked into a class he wasn't sure to looked forward to or just dread. Unsurprisingly it was dread. Raya had decided to sit in the far back with Jamie. She was in this class? He had to learn how to notice these kind of things.

Caleb didn't hear much of what the teacher went on about. He'd glance back here and there and Jamie would be whispering in Raya's ear. It's ridiculous. She's ridiculous and stuck up no less with all her problems, he thought to himself. You want a girl? Go out and find one that's worth it. As he thought it though he found himself looking back yet again. The look on her face seemed so distant. It always seemed distant.

When class was dismissed Raya stood and reached into her bag for something as she made her way towards the door.

"Raya!" Caleb called

What?" she said back as she still felt around in her bag

"Ray we're going to be late." Jamie said as she held both of their books

"Yeah I know." Raya said as she kept walking

Jamie would pull her one way and then another as Raya nearly ran into people.

"You have Gender Studies?" Caleb asked

"Yes." Jamie said flatly

Caleb just nodded then stopped.

"See you later…then." He muttered and turned to walk off to his next class

* * *

"So?" Pogue asked as Caleb took his seat

"So…I'm in deep shit." Caleb answered

Pogue snorted.

"I hear you're good in doing that lately." He said

"Not funny. That girl is driving me insane."

"Then why the sudden interest?" Pogue asked

Caleb remained silent to that question. It was because he didn't have a straightforward answer to it.

* * *

Raya tapped her pencil on the desk repeatedly until someone suddenly grabbed it from her.

"That's extremely annoying." Reid said

"So are you and you don't hear me complaining." Raya shot back

"One of those moods again eh?" he asked unfazed by the insult

It wasn't surprising she didn't take an interest in him though if she could see him she would more than likely change her mind.

"You know I find it funny how you think a girl could fall head over heels for a pig like you." Raya said

"Oh jeez Ray. No need to smash my dignity here." Reid said

"You have dignity left? It's surprising. All I'm sensing is the ego. You think it fits through a door or does Tyler have to help you with that effort?" Raya laughed

He glared at her.

"Does your brother have to be your tail or can't you go anywhere without having to hold someone's hand?" Reid shot back

She hit to the side and caught Reid in the side. He huffed and coughed.

"You don't hit like a girl." He breathed

"So I've been told." She said grinning

"Raya, Reid. Have something to share?" Mr. Kozak asked

"Oh not at all. Right Reid?" Raya asked

"Right." he huffed as he laid his head on the desk in front of him

Mr. Kozak went on lecturing and Raya just picked up her pencil and started tapping it on the desk again.

At the end of the day Raya reported to detention.

"Hey afterwards you want to go to Nicky's?" Jamie offered

"Nope." Raya said popping the 'p' "Ask Jake."

"Okay!" she said all perky like then froze "Wait a minute. Is this one of those things where you let me date your brother then I pay for it later?"

Raya just grinned and shrugged. Jamie smirked and walked off.

"Raya just the girl I wanted to talk to."

Raya turned toward the teacher.

"Your sentence has been reduced and so you just have to finish off the rest of the week." He said

"Okay…" Raya said skeptically

"Be thankful." He said

"Why?" she asked "It's not because you feel bad for me is it?"

Before she could answer she heard arguing from inside the room and the teacher walked off to settle it.

"Please tell it's not who I think it is." She muttered

Walking a little further into the room she froze. Aaron and Reid were going at it and even more Caleb was trying get them to shut up.

"Ummm…" she started

"What is it?" the teacher asked

"Is there another way I can serve my time?" she asked

"Usually sitting here is a great relaxation time for students I'm surprised to hear you argue."

"I would rather do something productive is all." She said

The teacher sighed.

"Fine." He said "Mr. Danvers."

Caleb looked up.

"You and Raya here are going up to room 467. It's in need of cleaning before it's refurbished." he said "It should carry out through the rest of the week."

Raya nodded and turned counting as she did. then she walked out and leaned against the door waiting for Caleb who was apparently taking his time.

As he walked out he looked around and saw her standing there leaning against as stick. He imagined she used it to get around.

"You took your time." she said casually "Which way?"

"This way." he said

Nodding she followed behind him.

"Careful there are steps." He said quietly

"This ought to be good then." She said grinning

Even Caleb smiled a little.

When they reached the room Caleb froze and stopped her as well. The place was completely covered in dust with multitudes of things covered in sheets. There were pieces of furniture like a couch for example along with a few desks.

"What?" she asked

"You want to trip? I was just trying to help." He said

"I was just asking." She said as she peeled his hand from her arm

Walking in she felt around and found the couch. She plopped down on it and propped her hands behind her head.

"Anybody know where this room is you think?" she asked

"It's the first time I've seen it." he said "No one comes up here."

"I'm sure with work this could be one heck of a place to relax." She said

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked

"What do you mean?"

"Ray you're ignoring what happened last night and pretty well might I add."

She sighed and sat up.

"I don't know what happened last night. Do I look like the kind of girl a guy would want to kiss? I mean look at me. Look at my eyes." She said

In that instant she pulled off the sunglasses. Caleb looked at the floor then back at her. She had her eyes closed now.

"It was just a mistake and it seems like it wasn't an intentional thing so I'll ignore it." she said

Caleb moved to sit beside her.

"To be honest Ray…" he started

She turned her ear towards him.

"I don't know…I don't know much of anything and it's confusing." He said

"Because you usually know everything? I didn't think Reid was serious, but I guess he wasn't lying." Raya laughed

"Haha." He said sarcastically "You're so-"

"Don't finish that. The last time you told me what you thought about me got me rather pissed." She interrupted

"Well it was kind of word vomit. Then again it was what I was feeling at the moment." He said

"Yeah well people tend to keep those thoughts about me to themselves." She said

"Right about now though I thinking that I'm the guy who wants to kiss a girl like you, because I hate liking you and it's different." He said

She froze as her eyebrows furrowed giving the indication that he'd gotten her pissed again. He just smirked as put his hand under her chin and raised it. Kissing her he didn't feel the reluctance as like last time. She froze for only a moment then surrendered to it.


	6. Smashed

Caleb smoothed his thumbs under her eyes as he pulled away.

"We should probably start cleaning up." she said turning her head away and reaching out for her sunglasses

Shoving them on her face she stood quickly and nearly tripped as she did.

"I think there's something there." she said sarcastically

"It's called a desk." Caleb chuckled

If she could've given him one of those looks that said 'no shit' she would've. The best she manage was a huff. Reaching out she shoved the desk sideways and coughed.

"First things first. The dust has to go." She said

"Agreed." Caleb said

The two attempted to dust out the room and in the process Raya had tripped twice, once stepping in a bucket in the process.

"I am in total need of a shower." She said as Caleb stopped her in front of her room "My foot is doing this weird squish sound."

Caleb just shook his head stifling a laugh at her disgruntled face.

"I'll see you later." Caleb said

Raya just nodded. As she went to open her door she heard a whisper in her ear and couldn't help, but smile. After the whisper had faded she felt a kiss on the crook of her neck and shivered.

"I hate him." she muttered knowing it was at most a lie

Raya felt around for a set of clothes then a towel.

"Looking for something?" Jamie's voice came in

"A towel."

"Ah. I hung them up actually." Jamie said grabbing one and handing it to her

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh." Raya said

As she made her way to the bathroom she didn't hear the footsteps following behind. Walking into the bathroom she set the towel aside. Hearing the door close behind her as she pulled off her shoes made her jump.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Aaron snarked

"Get out." Raya growled

"Now I thought we were past this." he said "I just thought we'd be moving on to something more intimate."

She could feel his breath on her cheek and took a step back only to hit the back of her head against the tiled wall. As soon as she felt his hand trailing down her arm she swung not figuring that she'd actually hit anything. She made contact though…with a mirror. Aaron just laughed then grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Let go." She said trying to yank free

"Now let's see those beautiful eyes." He said

Raya swung out with her other hand hitting nothing. He only laughed at her. Yanking off the sunglasses he tossed them to the floor and Raya just squeezed her eyes shut.

"They weren't lying when they said you looked like you were possessed." He said somewhat shocked "Lucky you I'm willing to look past this little roadblock. I'll even be the one to take you by the hand."

"Get away from me!" she shrieked

Trying to get past him she was yanked back hard.

"You don't leave in the middle of a conversation. It's a bitchy thing to do." He growled

"Let her go." Came another voice

Raya only recognized it to be Tyler.

"Simms if you wanted in on it I would've gladly allowed it…for a price." Aaron snarled

Taking her chance Raya yanked her wrist back then swung out again making contact with his throat this time. It was a long shot that she even hit him and to her luck she did. She could hear him choking to breathe. Instead of running though she cowered and shrunk to the floor with her hands over her head.

Aaron stumbled from the room stomping on her sunglasses purposely as he did. Raya heard the crunch and bit her lip. Tyler followed him out to make sure he actually left. When he came back in to the bathroom he saw her slowly feeling around for what was left of her glasses. He took her hand and pulled it over to the remainder of them.

"I'm sorry ray." He said quietly

"It-it's no biggie." She said

Standing she bit her bottom lip as Tyler just stood.

"I kind of-"she cut herself off and pointed to the shower behind her

"Right." he said

Right before he left he turned as she turned on the water.

"I'll see you later." He said with an idea in mind

A few hours later Tyler was making his way back to her dorm room.

She heard a light knock as she was typing on her computer.

"Come in." she said quietly

He peeked his head in.

"I come bearing gifts." He said

He stopped midway in her room watching her fingers move across the keyboard.

"It's not my birthday the last time I checked." She said

To anyone she was looking straight ahead and not even at the computer screen. It kind of gave him the creeps.

"Yeah well I figured you'd want these." He said

"Want what?" she asked

He took one hand from the keyboard and set a brand new set of sunglasses he's bought thinking they might suit her better than her old ones. She fumbled with them then slid them on her face.

"Whatcha think?" she asked tilting her head to the side

"I think they work." He said

She nodded then turned back to her computer and started typing again. Tyler just sat there and watched. This girl had totally different habits to suit her lifestyle and it made her out to be like and alien.

"How do you know that you're typing?" he asked after a few seconds of endless clicking

"The keyboard is brail so it makes it easier to find the letters." She said

"Is it hard to read that kind of stuff?"

"A little at first, but not so much anymore." she answered

"You know I'm heading out to Nicky's if you want to come." he said

"No, I'm fine. I have to get this paper done." She said "Advanced classes mean ten times the work."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded not taking her attention from the computer. By the time she had finished Jamie had come in and gone to sleep. Though that was only the first paper. She had two others she wanted to get done.

"I don't think I'm sleeping tonight." She muttered to herself

Sighing she started her other paper which was for history.

* * *

"You alright?" Jamie asked the next morning at breakfast

Raya just grumbled and laid her head down on the table. Jamie smirked as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"She okay?" Jake mouthed as he sat down on Raya's other side

"I'm fine!" Raya groaned

Jake always wondered how she did that. He'd make idiotic gestures behind her back or mouth something and she'd call him on it. He called it the sixth sense and she'd remind him that she still didn't see dead people.

"Why is that prick glaring this way?"was Jake's next question

"I'm thinking he's pissy about not getting any shower time with me." Raya said casually "though it got me a new set of shades."

Jake looked over at Raya who was now sitting up. He gave her an impressed look towards the new sunglasses.

"You should've told me." he said

"I just did."

"Sooner." He argued

"You have a life and I don't need you up my ass twenty four seven." Raya pointed out

Jake glared at her.

"I am not up your ass twenty four seven. Plus mom told me to look out for you." He protested

"Mhm." She said as she stood "Well you have fun doing that I on the other had have class to get to."

Jamie stood then walked off without a word. Jake looked back over at Aaron and glared. Though when Aaron turned his head Jake caught a glimpse of a huge bruise on his neck.

"What's with the hickey?" he muttered to himself as he left

* * *

Raya had been pulled into her seat by someone she could only figure was Caleb.

"You know stalking is a crime." She said

"Stalking?"

"You following Jamie and I to class…"

"How-"

"I'm good at a few things and one of those things is measuring foot patterns." She grinned

Caleb chuckled.

"You certainly do see differently from the rest of us." he said

"Mhm." She said as she laid her head down on the desk in front of her

She used her bag as a pillow.

"Tired."

"A little. I haven't slept yet." She replied as the teacher came in

Raya just sighed and sat up as she sat up again. She propped her elbow up as she laid her head in her hand. If she fell asleep now the teacher would never notice…unless she started mumbling in her sleep. Caleb would nudge her sometimes and she knew was just making sure she was awake. If it weren't for him though she probably wouldn't be.


	7. Worst Twins Ever

When she walked into room 467 for her detention tasks she found the couch and fell onto it.

"Oh no. No sleeping." Caleb chuckled

"Oh c'mon." she groaned

"Sorry Ray." He said

She didn't respond.

"Ray?"

Nothing. He smirked realizing that she'd fallen asleep. Looking around for a second he then looked at her. After a minute his eyes turned black and there was a loud banging sound. Raya jolted up nearly screaming.

"What the hell was that!" she exclaimed

"Sorry I dropped something." he lied as he tried not to laugh

Caleb was glad he could do that and she didn't see him.

Raya sat up turning her head from side to side.

"You okay?" he asked

"Uh-huh." She mumbled

She stood and yawned nearly falling over as she did. Then turning she reached out and grabbed the sheet on the couch. Pulling it off she started folding it up.

"So this is where you go for detention." Jake said making both Caleb and Raya turn

"It's better than hanging around the classroom." Raya said

"Yeah especially since you get this space up here and no one knows you're up here." Jake said

Jake looked at Caleb skeptically. Raya could feel the tension and knew what her brother was trying to pull.

"Well, make yourself useful for once." Raya snarked "You can help move things around."

Jake sighed and dropped his bookbag to the floor.

"This place could have potential." Jake added

"Do shut up." Raya said

Caleb didn't say anything, Jake could tell he agreed. He could also tell that Caleb wasn't so happy with him there. That made Jake grin even wider to himself.

By the end of the two hour detention Raya headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked

"Detention is over." She answered

Raya hoped that Jake wouldn't show up tomorrow. Though she'd be glad when all this was over.

Walking out she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Raya wait." Jake said

She didn't. She kept going and took the stairs as fast as she could.

"What's going on with you and him anyways? Didn't you say you weren't looking to just get out?" he asked

"I can answer both of those questions with three words." She said "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked confused

"Exactly."

"Well, I'll help you with that. You're supposed to be the good smart one while I'm the dumb fun one." he said

She stopped and spun halfway.

"You are not dumb." She said "It's the things that you do that make you look like a moron."

She turned and started walking again then stopped.

"And I can be fun…I think. It's something I can try." She said "Plus what if what I do or how I am is fun to someone? What would you think of that?"

She was fuming now.

"You know what! I don't care what you think. You're supposed to have my back above all else."

"I'm trying but you don't make it look easy." Jake protested

"Arrrg!" she groaned annoyed "Go away!"

"Can't do that. We are related and I happen to have that whole twin telepathy. Which means I also know how Caleb's been looking at you and that there's something going on."

"Why does everyone think he's looking at me some sort of way?"

"Because he is!" Jake said

Raya sighed.

"Look, maybe it's not so bad I spend time with him." she said

"Ray-" he started

"It would give us time apart." She interjected "You get time with Jamie and all that and plus it's not as if we'll be together forever."

Jake looked at her worriedly.

"Fine I'll keep my distance. Doesn't mean I gotta like it."

"I thought you like Caleb."

"I liked him better before I knew he had an interest in my sister."

"I know, it's strange isn't it? For a popular kid he's not so smart." Raya agreed "I mean if I were him I wouldn't be interested in a disabled chick like me. I have serious issues here like OCD."

They both laughed and continued down the hall not realizing that Caleb had been listening. He shook his head and scoffed.

"They seriously are horrible twins." He muttered

Now he understood why Jake was being ridiculous. That and he couldn't help but laugh at Raya's description of herself. Then again she didn't see herself the way he did.

* * *

Raya relaxed in her room reading her book. Jake and Jamie had gone out and I knew she wouldn't be back for hours. As she turned the page she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she called

Caleb walked in.

"Hey." he greeted

"Ah the great eavesdropper." Raya giggled

"How do you do that?" he asked

"Well, I knew you were listening earlier today because I'm better at it than you." She said

"Ah of course." He said jokingly as he sat back on her bed

"I brought over a book since I'm told that's about all you do but…"

"It's not exactly my style?" she finished

"Yeah…" he trailed

Raya smirked.

"Well then…I guess you're going to have to stick around and keep me company." She said

Caleb moved farther back on the bed as Raya put down the book she was currently reading. Moving her feet he put them on his lap which is where they would've been before.

"This book have a title?" she asked

"It does." He chuckled

It was strange for him being this wasn't something he did often if at all. He told her the title then turned to the first page and started to read aloud. As he did Raya could feel his hand resting on her foot. Every once in a while she would feel his thumbs rub small circles on it. After a while Raya asked what time it was.

"It's around…eleven." Caleb replied

Raya sighed tiredly. Caleb folded the page then set the book aside. He'd been reading for about four hours and hadn't realized it. He looked back at her as she scooted farther down and laid her head on her pillow.

"Could I ask…how it happened?" Caleb asked

"I knew that question would come out of you eventually. Reid popped it way sooner." Raya said

"Sorry. You don't have to answer."

"It's fine. I just haven't talked about it in a while is all." She said "I was six and mom was at work. Jake and I had had a huge fight. One I know he regrets even though I tell him it's okay. It wasn't long after he'd run out the door and I was left crying. Dad had come home and he was…he had a bad day I guess."

Caleb could tell she was struggling a little.

"He thought it'd be fun to pour bleach into his Baby girl's pretty eyes…that's what he called them. Pretty eyes." She said quietly

Then she sighed.

"Mom left him immediately and Jake cried for about three months straight. Mom had tried to find the best surgeons to help me see again. She said she would've paid anything, but they all told her the same thing." she continued "So now I get to wear these awesome shades."

She tried to make it sound like a joke at the end, but Caleb didn't see it that way.

"Don't say you're sorry." She said getting the feeling that he'd say that

"It's horrible." He blurted

Raya chuckled.

"And once again that was brutally honest." She laughed

Caleb bit his tongue hard and could taste blood immediately. Looking at Raya he noticed she had fallen asleep. Reaching over he pulled her sunglasses from her face and set them on the nightstand. Shutting off her light he turned and left her to her sleep. He wondered what she'd dream about. right as he thought about that an idea came into his head.

"Maybe she will be able to see me." he muttered to himself "Maybe…"


	8. Tristan

Raya sat at the table just shoving her orange juice bottle from side to side. She had a dreamy smile on her face and if she could see she'd probably be in a daydream.

"What's up with her?" Reid mumbled as he and Tyler sat down in front of her

When she didn't come up with a comeback the two cocked their heads to the side. Jake sat down beside her.

"Something's wrong with your sister." Tyler said motioning towards her

Jake looked at her and raised his eyebrows. What was going on in her head?

"Use your little telepathy thing." Reid chuckled

Then all of the sudden as if they had been completely ignored Raya stood and left.

"What is she on?" Reid asked

"I have no clue."

"Well when you find out ask her if I can have some?" he laughed

Jake glared for a split second then watched after his sister who was actually…happy? She didn't seem to have any of her spunky attitude that could make anyone jump out of their skin when she snapped at them. Jake watched as Caleb came from another hallway and made her jump nearly three feet off the ground. She only giggled though as he took her hand.

"You okay?" Tyler asked Jake snapping him out of his faze

"Yeah…" Jake said even though he still watched them

Tyler wasn't so convinced.

"Maybe she's actually in a good mood."

"I know what it's like for my sister to be in a good mood and that isn't it." Jake said

He stood and left.

* * *

"Are you actually smiling?" Caleb asked

"What can I say? I slept well." Raya said

She had slept better than well. She knew she had a great dream the only problem was that she couldn't remember it.

"I actually had a good dream…I think." She added "It was vivid, but I can't remember it."

Caleb smiled a little. He had wondered about that. She smiled though. She knew it happened. Next time she'd remember. He knew that if there were ever a chance to be with her he'd take it. As that was it. It was his time alone with her and it wasn't something he'd broadcast to the others. Reid would bitch and moan knowing that Caleb used almost as much as he did. So it was his own little secret and if it had her smiling for once who was he to stop? He wanted to see her smile more. She deserved that.

He watched her smile during class and bite her lower lip as he drew small circles in her palm and his fingers slid in between hers. Raya found it extremely hard to pay attention when he was distracting her and she wasn't so sure that she minded it. When the class ended he pulled her to her feet and didn't pretend to be shy when he leaned down and kissed her. A few students had look of surprise in his choice of dating if that's what it was called. Raya had no idea where the two stood so it was a shock to her system being she could feel the eyes of others.

Jake who stood waiting for his sister as he usually did anymore saw it. He watched carefully trying to find something telling him that it wasn't right. The only thing he saw was his sister in a bliss state. He sighed heavily knowing he had to step out on this one. He still waited though. He wanted to talk to her about Jamie even though he got the feeling that she knew. As the two came out there was a shout.

"Raya!"

Her head jerked at the voice's familiarity and squeezed Caleb's hand tightly as she shrunk back. Caleb looked at her then at Jake who had a look of hatred on his face as the one who called her name came closer. Jake stormed over to the man.

"You get the hell out of here!" he yelled "You're not even allowed to be around us! Just leave or else!"

Caleb stood there somewhat confused.

"I have a right to see my kids!" the man yelled

"Not after what you did." Jake growled "You go near her and I'll kill you. You hear me!"

The man just smirked and shook his head.

"Like father like son." He said

"I am nothing like you! I would never do what you did!"

"Jake." Raya squeaked "Can we just go? Please?"

Raya felt on the brink of crying. How did he even find them? Jake took her other hand and looked at Caleb briefly then took his sister and walked off. He watched her clutch to her brother closely and terrified.

He'd find her later up in room 467. When that time came though she wasn't there. She didn't even show up. Leaving halfway through detention he went to her dorm room. Jamie hadn't seen her either. She hadn't seen Jake either and Raya hadn't even gone to Gender Studies earlier in the morning. Both of them had ditched out.

Getting ready to leave he saw the two getting out of a car. Jake was pissed as he brushed past Caleb up to the dorms. Raya stood there by the car then turned back to the woman inside of the car. Raya nodded then turned and walked toward the stairs. The woman watched her then drove off.

"You okay?" Caleb asked

"Yeah." She answered

She wasn't smiling at all though. He knew the look on her face. That guy bothered her.

"He's your father isn't he?" Caleb asked

She turned slightly.

"Yes." She whispered

He walked up the stairs to her.

"You want me to stick around?" he asked

"I wouldn't mind not being alone right." she said quietly

Her hand shook as she put the stick she walked around with often in her bag after pulling it apart and folded it. She tilted her head towards the concrete.

"C'mon." he said quietly taking her hand

When they got to her room Jamie was gone. Caleb figured she caught Jake making an entrance and followed after him. Raya took off her shoes then sat down at her computer. Her fingers strated yping but then Caleb stopped her.

"The last thing you need to do is work." He said

"It takes my mind off of things." She said

She pushed his hand away and went back to typing. Once again he stopped her then he picked her up from the chair and put her on the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest irritated. He knew that part of her real well and chuckled upon seeing it again.

"I guess that amazing sleep feeling left you." He commented

"Yeah…just a bit." She mumbled

She leaned back against the wall that her bed had been pushed up against. Caleb reached over and picked up the book he'd set down last night.

Raya laid her head on his shoulder as he began to read. It calmed her as the story went on. She got lost in the life of another that was on pages. She found it easier than her own life. Caleb felt her small hand in his and just squeezed it gently reminding her that he was still there.

She fell asleep again, but with any book she fell asleep as if falling down to that earth and leaving the one she was currently on. Caleb had fallen asleep as well by accident.

_Raya looked around. _

"_I can see." she called out "I can see everything."_

_She twirled around and laughed. She stood on a bridge. She looked down at the water in awe. It was clear aqua blue and the fish in it were like koi fish only bigger and in multiple colors. _

"_They're so big." She said as she sat herself up on the ledge_

"_Careful…you'll fall." Came another voice_

_She looked back and smiled._

"_I'm not scared." She said as she turned and looked back down at the water_

_She dangled her feet back and forth. After a few seconds one of the sandals on her feet fell in. As it hit the water the small splash and little droplets in the water took flight turning into small glowing birds. As she watched them fly up higher she fell back knowing that somehow the young man would catch her. She didn't know him, but figured he was there to keep her company. In any dream she'd had there was always something to protect her. It was the Cheshire cat when she was younger. The cat was always mysterious and she loved that. She only saw him every once in a while now._

_As she stood to her feet she looked back at him taking in his feature. Dark hair with dark eyes to match._

"_And who are you?" she asked_

_He froze as he looked at her. _

"_Tristan." He answered_

"_Hmmmm…you don't look like a Tristan." She said looking at him skeptically_

_She shrugged and danced past him. He just smiled and watched. When she looked back at him he saw her green and blue eyes. They were so deep in color instead of that icy lightness. _

"_It's amazing here." she said "Did you bring me here?"_

_She came from behind him as if analyzing him. She was just ten feet in front of me, he thought to himself._

"_No need to be scared. I'm naturally faster in my dreams…you know like The Flash." She giggled_

_Tristan grinned down at her._

"_I get the feeling I know from somewhere? Do I?" she asked as she reached up and felt his cheek_

"_I don't know." he said_

_As he touched her cheek a sudden pang went through her whole body. He looked at her deeply as her eyes closed._

"_I think I do know you…" she said quietly as she leaned toward his sweet touch_

_Her lips parted slightly and he took the initiative and pulled her to him. he didn't realize how her fingernails changed in multiple colors. _

_It was so familiar. How did she know him? She knew just the way to part her lips as he took her bottom lip with his. It was as if it weren't the first time she'd kissed him._

_Pulling apart he took her hand then spun her around dancing. She laughed as he did._

"_So seeing makes you happy?" he asked_

"_Sometimes." She said "Sometimes I don't want to see at all. I like to use my imagination to what things would look like. Then again I just don't want to see some things period."_

_He pulled her closer and her breath hitched._

"_Which of these is that?" he asked_

"_None…none, but a dream." She said _

_He both arms wrapped around her waist and had his forehead against hers. Raya liked this feeling and she didn't care if it was nothing more than a dream. It's not like it would happen again. _

"_It's been so long since I've dreamt something like this." she said as she looked up to the twilight sky that was littered with stairs and a planet or two_

_Tristan smiled and kissed her neck. He felt her heart speed up and kissed farther down. She wanted this, he thought. He wouldn't deny the same. She gasped a little as her finger threaded through his dark hair. _

Raya shot up quickly. Everything was dark as it always had been and she just sighed. She heard a slight mumble beside her. Moving her fingers slowly she felt another body beside her. It must've been Caleb because she felt the book not far away. Feeling wetness on her cheeks she wiped the tears away and laid back down and pulled his arm around herself waiting for that sleep to take her again. She couldn't count on ever having that dream again as much as she wanted to. she wanted to see Tristan again.


	9. Kidnapped

As Raya showered she went over the dream in her mind. She remembered the majority of it. Afterwards she walked back to her room and hummed to herself.

"You're all…perky." Jamie said

Raya just smiled.

"I dreamed last night." She said

"Okay…" Jamie trailed off

"Look when I sleep I don't usually see much but color. Like tie-dye." Raya explained

"Ah, gotcha."

"Mhm."

Tossing her towel aside Raya laid back on her bed comfortably. It was the weekend and on top of that her sentence of detention was over.

"Today certainly is great." Raya said as she stretched

Jamie smirked.

"You have plans today?" Jamie asked

"Nope." Raya said grinning "And that's the great thing."

"Ladies. My favorite ladies." Jake said as he walked in

"You've never heard of knocking have you?" Jamie asked

"No he hasn't." Raya answered for him

Jake just glared at her as he picked up one of her many books and threw it at her. She laughed at him.

"So what's on the agenda?" he asked

Raya shrugged as she felt around for her sunglasses. Jamie had become accustomed to seeing them off every once in a while.

"You tell me." Raya said

Jamie grinned at Jake and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"How about a little fun." Jake said

He pulled Raya to her feet and handed her the black hoodie off the back of her computer chair. Jamie looped her arm with Raya's so she couldn't escape.

"I have a bad feeling about your kind of fun." Raya said to Jake

"Oh it won't be that bad." Jake said grinning

"Then I know it will be." Raya groaned

* * *

Getting outside she heard Reid's voice and rolled her eyes.

"We going or what?" Reid huffed

"We're going." Jake said

"Good. Now get your asses in the damn car." He said

Raya took the front seat after yanking Reid out.

"Oh c'mon." he whined

Raya just grinned wider being pleased to annoy him. That was their relationship. To annoy the hell out of each other then again that was the joy of being complete opposites. Tyler just grinned as he listened to Reid bitch and bicker.

"Okay since I'm being kidnapped here. Where are we going?" Raya asked

"The best place to be for entertainment and food." Tyler answered

"Not exactly the answer I was expecting." Raya said

"I figured you'd be used to that by now. Hanging around us you usually won't always get a straight answer." He chuckled

"There are a lot of things I should be used to by now and I'm still not." Raya said

When the five of them got to their destination Raya just sat there.

"You coming?" Tyler asked

"I don't know…" Raya said skeptically

Tyler smirked as he pulled her out of the car.

"Stop being so uptight." He said

"But it's so much fun." Raya said half whiney like while giggling

Caleb saw Reid along with Jake and Jamie walk in. a few seconds later Tyler walked in with an arm around Raya's neck laughing.

"Could it be any louder?" Raya said sarcastically over the loud music

"I think it could." Tyler said

Caleb made his way over towards them.

"Tyler!" Raya exclaimed as he messed up her hair and took her glasses

Her eyes were covered from her messy hair. Though as she jumped to grab at them Tyler would keep them up out of reach. Caleb snatched them from Tyler and hit him upside the back of the head. He brushed her hair out of her face and place them back in place.

"Thank you." She said as she tried to flatten her hair down

He chuckled a little and kissed her forehead.

"So how'd they convince you to come out to Nicky's?" he asked

"They kidnapped me." she replied

"Why haven't I done that?" he asked aloud

"You're nicer." She said

"Ah right."

Jake looked across the pool table and saw Caleb kiss his sister. He still felt uneasy about mainly because he didn't want to see her get hurt. It was about two hours later when both she and Caleb left.

The loud music and noise had started to give her a headache.

"So where are we going now?" she asked

"You're being kidnapped."

"Again? My weekend just started." She said

He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet things into her ear.

Raya didn't get anything out of him in the way of figuring out where she was. It didn't take long before she started up a set of steps.

"Okay so you've brought me to a place where I can trip." She said

"Nope." He said "Though that would be entertaining."

She smiled as he led her down another hall then stopped in front of a door. Opening it he pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"I figure there might be a time where you'd want-"

"To be alone?" she finished

"Something like that."

"And if there was ever a time I wanted to be alone with someone?" she said moving away from him and feeling around.

She knew where she was. The room had been cleaned up and set to be a place to relax like a common room.

"Depends." He said as he watched her

She pulled her hoodie from her shoulders and laying on a desk nearby.

"Depends? Hmmmm…" she mumbled

Raya sighed after a few seconds and just stood there. Then she felt a set of hands on her hips that slowly moved to wrap around her waist. She leaned back into Caleb as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I wish I could see you." She said quietly

He took her hand and put it to his own cheek. She smirked a little.

"Doesn't help so much." She said as her hand fell a little and came down to his neck to his collarbone

Raya felt him kiss her neck.

"What are we exactly? I'm still unsure here. Do we hate each other or like each other? I mean you have told me you don't like me and the feeling is mutual." She said

Caleb smiled.

"We don't like each other do we?" he said "Though I must say that I'm unsure as well."

"What a predicament." She said

She sighed. She didn't know what they were. Though of all moments she thought about the mystery guy…Tristan and smiled.

Caleb saw her smile and kissed her neck again. He spun her to face him and tilted her chin upward.

She felt a shock run through her as he kissed her. She felt it intensify deeply as she was pulled off her feet. Their lips parted if only for a second.

"Why me? Why torture me?" she asked

"Because you torture me." he answered

He kissed her again before she could say anything more. She didn't argue with him or even try to break it. She felt the wall behind her as he pressed her against it. He pulled away only for a second so he could pull her glasses from her face. She moved her head away from him.

"Hey." he said quietly moving her towards him

"Why would you want to look at me?" she asked confused

She pulled away.

"I seriously don't get it." she said flustered "I hear things alright? I hear perfectly fine, maybe too fine. I know what people say about you. You need better not blind. I don't even know what to think."

He stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Then you're as confused as me." he said "I like being around you. You're different."

"And if I could see?" she asked

"It wouldn't change a thing."

"It would you liar." She said

He sighed and as she went on one of her rants his irritation levels went up higher.

"Just shut up." he said

"Excuse me?"

"Shut. Up." he said "I don't care that you're blind. I wouldn't even care if you could or if you didn't have a troublesome twin. I just don't care."

"And what if I do?" she asked

"All the what ifs? What about right now?" he asked "Because I think this girl right here is great."

"You're the only one." she said

"Then so be it." he said grabbing her face roughly he brought her lips to his

She whimpered slightly as he did. He didn't let up though in trying to prove that he wanted her while at the same time being pissed at her. He could feel a wetness on her cheeks and only imagined it to be tears as he wiped them away. Her lips parted as did his.

His breathing was heavy as his tongue danced with hers. It had been nothing short of two weeks at least and this girl had his complete attention even though she wanted nothing more than to shove him away. He didn't want that though. He wanted her and didn't care how fast it seemed to moving anymore. it's not like first dates happened anymore, they were basically skipped. He knew he had her and she knew that there was no way he'd be letting her go. She was just thankful that if she ever fell she'd have someone to catch her this time. The feeling was uncontrollable and she didn't want it to end.


	10. Dreamscapes

"_I don't know…I'm completely clueless." Raya said as she sat down on the grass_

_Tristan looked at her and smiled._

"_You'll know." he said_

"_You know to be honest I never thought I'd see you again." Raya said "It's rather surprising."_

_He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. _

"_You'll fiure things out."_

"_Promise?" she asked "Cause I have no idea what I'm doing. My brother is going nuts every other day about something or the other. Not to mention the appearance of my father. I'm scared in all the mixture of everything happening. I've been so relaxed and calm and now…it's like I'm being spun around so fast and that I'm never going to stop and on top of it all I can't even see where I'm going." _

"_Breathe." Tristan said "Try breathing first."_

_Raya smirked._

"_Of course, I should've thought of that first." She said sarcastically_

_Tristan looked at her through the slits of his eyes then started tickling her relentlessly._

"_Stop!" she laughed _

_He just put his arms around her._

"_At least you're here." she said quietly_

_Tristan smiled and sighed. Raya turned and looked at him through her beautiful multi colored eyes. It was a deep look. He reached out and caressed her cheek sweetly as she moved closer to him. His heart pounded loudly in his ear like it was ready to jump ship. She was happy and he was happy for that fact. _

_She kissed him first obliviating his current thoughts. She mattered and nothing else did. Raya felt his arms twist their way around her waist as she draped hers around his neck. _

"_Raya…" Tristan said parting his lips from hers "There's something I need to tell you."_

"_It doesn't matter." She sighed not taking her eyes from his "Nothing does."_

_She didn't give him another chance to speak. She crushed her lips to his. He laid her down in the grass with every intention of fulfilling her deepest wishes. It wasn't hard for him to pick them out when this place that they were in gave them the ability to speak without actually talking. He could feel her getting farther away again though._

"_Raya." He said breathing heavily as his hand made its way up the back of her shirt_

_She didn't seem to him as she lost herself. He didn't want to do this anymore. Not like this. This was the fourth dream._

"_Raya I should tell you that I-"_

Raya shook awake as something crashed in her room.

"Sorry." Jamie said giggling

Raya fell back onto her pillow resting her arm on her forehead.

"You okay?" Raya asked

"Yep!" Jamie said all perky like

"Are you drunk?"

"Yep!" Jamie said giggling hysterically and hiccupping

Raya heard Jamie fall onto her own bed. After a little while she heard her snoring and knew she wasn't getting back to sleep. Sitting up Raya swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Tristan…" she breathed

* * *

Caleb laid awake looking up at the ceiling. He had to stop what he was doing to her. He had too. He loved seeing her but she had no idea who he was. If half broke him and made him want to confess. Even if he did though he knew she wouldn't believe him. Weeks had gone by and he'd seen her with her seeing him all of four times. And each time he got nowhere with trying to tell her the truth. He'd only gotten as far as kissing and being wrapped up in her. He always seemed to forget about everything.

Sitting up he turned on the light beside his bedside. He sighed knowing that he wasn't sleeping for the rest of the night. He couldn't if he tried.

She thought he was Tristan. He wasn't so sure if he could keep up the charade any longer let alone want to. Sighing he ran his hand down his face. He had no idea where he was going from here. it seemed like a good idea at the time, he thought to himself.

Now he knew he dug himself in a hole. How he was getting out of it he wasn't sure. He'd have to ask someone who'd done it plenty of times. Grabbing his phone on the nightstand he hit his speed dial.

"Look before you get pissy cane we talk?" he asked

His eyebrows rose a little.

"Yeah I was figuring we'd talk later. It's just that it's important." He responded

Minutes later he hung up. He'd get it figured out one way or another. The only problem was that this could have a really ugly impact by the time they hit the end.

The next number he decided to dial made him freeze and quickly hang up. a few seconds later though his started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered

"Did…did you just call me?" Raya asked

"Uhhh…sorry about that." he said

"Don't be. Jamie woke me up about an hour ago by tripping over something in the room. Right now I'm with Jake. Jamie was drunk so I figured he wasn't far off. So when I got here he was barfing." She said

"That's got to be gross."

"When you can only hear it then yes. It brings up the worst images in my head." She laughed

Caleb chuckled a little as he looked at his clock checking the time. It was around three a.m.

"Would it be too early to ask if you want to get breakfast?" he asked

"Not at all. Though I can't guarantee that I'm all that hungry." She said

"That's fine."

"Oh really? Is it something else you want from me?" she asked

"Maybe your company." Caleb answered

He heard her laugh a little.

"Well you know where I'm at then." She said

He heard the phone click. When he thought about it again he didn't think it was so bad. She was happy. The only question was, was she into him or Tristan?

Raya made it back to her room and got changed out of her pjs. She sat back on her bed as Jamie's snores would interrupt her thoughts. She still didn't remember much from her dreams. They always came out fuzzy when she tried to remember. She always knew they were good though. She always awoke breathless and shaky. The kind of shaky when Caleb would kiss her intensely and not let up. He'd made sure that he wanted nothing but her. She'd hear whispers still and would smirk knowing that she bothered people still. It was on a higher level though.

A light knock at the door dragged Raya out of her thoughts.

"I didn't do it!" Jamie yelled in her sleep

Raya laughed a little as she stood. Caleb wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck sweetly making her giggle.

"Stop." she whispered loudly "Roommate in the room."

"Well one day she won't be here and then you'll be in for it." he said

"Is that a threat?" Raya asked as they stepped into the hall

"Oh most definitely." He said grinning

Leaning down he kissed her and it caught her by surprise. I know this, she thought to herself.


	11. Clouded In A Diner

Caleb talked with her all morning. She listened with a smile on her face.

"I'm not looking forward to first period." Raya grumbled

Her hands held a cup of coffee that kept her hands warm. She never drank from it though.

"Oh I see. Not looking forward to being around me." Caleb joked

"That's definitely it." Raya chimed sarcastically

Caleb scowled for a split second forgetting that she couldn't see.

"You know I've been wondering…" Raya started

"Wondering…"

"When are we finishing that book?" she asked

Caleb smiled.

"Whenever you like." He said

She smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind it now." She said

"That-"

Caleb cut off as he saw Reid standing outside.

"That what?" Raya asked

"That's sound great. I'll see what I can do about it." he said covering for what he had originally planned to say which was that he wanted to take her to their usual place and just hideaway for the day

Be invisible to the world and let in it just be them together relaxing on the couch. Intertwining her fingers between his and knowing that he had her and no one could do a damn thing about it.

"Raya why don't I get you back to the dorms. Classes will be starting soon." Caleb said suddenly

"And I ge the strange feeling you're actually trying to get rid of me." she said

"It's not that-"

"Just go." She said quietly

She didn't say it harshly as he expected. She was quiet and resigned. He knew what he was doing wasn't exactly the nicest thing in the world.

"I can give you a ride-"

"No." she said "I'll call Jake."

Caleb was quiet with the notion that he should just stay.

"Seriously go." She said trying to hide her actual feelings "It's fine really."

Caleb sighed and went to reach out. Raya raised the cup of coffee to her lips as he did and sipped. She cringed inwardly. Even as her second ever taste of coffee her stomach cringed ready to spit it out. Acting nonchalant she turned her head as if to act that he wasn't there. She was half wanting to, but just figured this would get him on his way.

Caleb stiffened seeing her reaction. It made him uneasy.

"You know you can't exactly get to where you're going if you just sit here right?" she asked

"Right…sorry." Caleb said

"Don't be. You have a life and sure as hell doesn't circulate me." she laughed "Get gone already."

He shook his head then left to go meet Reid.

"You call me at three in the morning and take your sweet time afterwards…" Reid grumbled

"Sorry." Caleb said "I need a little help actually."

"What did you do?" Reid asked seriously

Raya didn't call her brother like she told Caleb she'd do. In fact she just relaxed as she asked for a glass of water.

"Shouldn't you be in school hun?" the waitress asked as Raya heard the glass clunk as it was set on the table

"Yeah…" she said trailing off in her own thoughts

"Don't feel it today I'm guessing?" she said

"Indeed." Raya smiled

"Alright." the waitress said

By the sounds of it the waitress understood the need for a break from life. The need to be alone and get away to think or not to think. She'd forgotten about the irritated and annoying thoughts she'd had about Caleb from earlier. Now she thought about Jake who was sure to have a hangover at the moment. Raya couldn't express how she felt. The feeling of tranquility didn't come often in her life and yet she had it in what sounded like a diner with little customers. Her thoughts were loud when they wanted to be and every once in a while she thought that they'd disturb others.

Having lost track of time Raya's phone rang. She only took calls from it and tended to ignore it if it ever did ring.

"Hello?" she answered

"Where the hell have you been!" came a shriek in the phone

Instantly Raya hung up and set her phone on the table.

"Here you go sweetie. I figure you 're getting hungry." Said the very same waitress who'd given her the glass of water "Some french fries with a BLT."

"Thanks." Raya said cheerily

The aroma creeped its way up her nose making her drool. Whoever the chef was she immediately wanted to kiss. It was delicious.

As she nibbled at a fry the phone went off again. She answered it yet again knowing who it was.

"Raya this isn't a time for games. Where are you?"

"I got hungry." She whined into the phone then hung up

* * *

Tyler growled as he heard the dial tone.

"So?" Pogue asked as he looked back seeing Jake leaning over the table trying to block out the cafeteria chatter

"She got hungry apparently." Tyler said

Pogue snorted.

"Of course. One gets hung over and the other goes AWOL for food." He said

"So not funny. They're extremely hard to keep your eyes on." Tyler said

"Then why do it? No one said we had to be friends with them." Pogue said

It was nothing more than a curious and well deserved question.

"Because that's just it." Tyler said "No one said we had too but we wanted to. they make life unbearable and it's entertaining, plus have you ever seen Caleb struggle so much with a girl?"

"Not really no."

Tyler grinned.

"You've missed out on a lot." Tyler said "I'd fill you in but I have to go find a blind girl."

Pogue chuckled as Tyler tossed him and aspirin bottle.

It wasn't as if they didn't have enough in their lives. Now they had this…they didn't complain. After all they were only human and as all humans there were moments of silent breakdowns or hangovers or just moments where they would like to disappear for a while. Was it so wrong?

A few hours later Tyler found Raya sitting in a booth drinking her glass of water.

"Trying to hide?" he asked

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'

"Then what's up with hanging around an empty diner?" he asked

"It's quiet."

Tyler looked at her. Even though he couldn't see her eyes due to the veil of her shades he knew something ate away at her.

"Care to share?" he asked

"Honestly? No." she answered

"Secretive? Really?" Tyler asked sounding appalled

Raya smirked.

"Oh please." She said sarcastically "I can have secrets.

"But from me? It's not like I'm Reid here. I don't have a large mouth." he said

"Sounds like you do." Raya blurted

Instantly she started laughing.

"Not funny." Tyler said trying hard not to laugh but failing

"Plus who says I can trust you?"

"Have I given you reason not to?"

Raya thought about it.

"Fine." She sighed "It's…it's these dreams I've been having…I can see in them."

Tyler stiffened as if like a statue. He'd done his own research on the blind so that it didn't feel weird around Raya after the whole Aaron incident. That and so he didn't make any idiot mistakes like Reid. He'd come across what it's be like for those who can't see to dream. The thing is that they shouldn't see period. Something had come into play.

"Oh." Was all Tyler said

"That's only the half of it." she said "There's something else or rather somebody else.


	12. No More

Tyler sat there thinking about what Raya had told him about the dreams. Reid nudged him then.

"What's up with you?" Reid asked

"Uh nothing." Tyler lied

He turned and looked back and looked towards the back of the classroom where Caleb and Pogue talking. The way Raya described the guy named Tristan…he sounded like Caleb. He'd discuss it with Caleb later.

When the class ended Tyler was the first one out of the classroom. He wanted to find Raya before Caleb did and make sure for the fifth time that she was sure that's what the guy looked like. When he did ask about it she laughed.

"It's just a dream Tyler. Nothing more." She said brushing it off

"You're right." he said

"You okay? Ever since I told about it you've been rather out there." she said

"I'm good." he said

"Good." she smiled "Because now you can walk me to my next class."

He smirked as she looped her arm with his.

"Wow, Raya you sure are popular with the male species."

The voice belonged to none other than Aaron Abbot. The guide stick in Raya's hand suddenly flung out.

"Ow!" he yelled loudly

"Sorry." Raya said "I didn't see you there."

Tyler smirked as Aaron just glared while he held his side.

"He's got a mean streak that one." Raya said

"But you seem to know how to fight so I don't ever see you having problems." Tyler chuckled

"Could you imagine what I could do if I could see?" Raya said

"Yes and it's scary." He said

Raya smiled. The two settled into their seats as the teacher started. Raya read during the class as she listened. Things worked out more when she multi tasked anyways.

* * *

Caleb watched Tyler. He was sitting close to her as if to protect her and every once in a while during the day he'd look back at him questioningly. Tyler knew. He had to of.

What he didn't get was why Reid would tell him when he told him specifically not to.

When lunch came around he cornered Reid.

"I told you not to say anything." Caleb growled

"And I didn't." Reid said

"Then why do I get the feeling that Tyler knows."

"He didn't say anything."

Both of them turned to see Tyler leaning against the wall.

"Raya…told me she was having some interesting dreams. It's a funny thing though...She shouldn't be having such vivid dreams. Should she Caleb?" Tyler said

Caleb sighed.

"Tyler you don't understand."

"No Caleb. You don't seem to understand. This is bad. Real bad. Not even Reid would be this stupid." Tyler said

Caleb looked at the floor as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You can't do it again." Tyler said

Caleb looked up at his friend.

"Since when do you jump into other people's business?"

"Since she's one of our friends and the fact that if this all backfires her brother will attempt to his death no less to kill you. He's shifty enough around you." Tyler replied

"You're right." Caleb said after a few minutes "I'm not going to stop seeing her though."

"We're not saying you should stop. We're just saying you need to stop dream jumping." Reid chimed in

When the three of them walked into the cafeteria they saw Pogue laughing with Raya and Jake who was holding the back of his head. Jamie on the other hand was sitting with her arms crossed and glaring down at her food.

"Oh Jamie stop. It was only a joke." Raya laughed

"Whatever." She mumbled

Tyler and the other two kept quiet being they weren't so sure they wanted to know what happened.

When the day narrowed down Jamie and Jake ended up making up which left Raya shit out of luck for being able to go back and study. So instead she counted her steps to the room where you could usually find her or a few of the others sometimes.

In room 467 where Caleb kept saying that it was never cleaned up.

"Well hey Ray." Reid's voice echoed making her jump

"This is the last place I thought I'd see you or rather hear you." She responded still holding her hand to her heart

Reid chuckled as he stood.

"Don't tell anybody but I do tend to study sometimes." He said

"So that's where those excuses go then." Raya said

He smirked.

"I could always use the help." He hinted

"I don't know about that Garwin. We always end up arguing."

"Debate is good though…well except for that one time." Reid said

Raya nodded as she sat down at what felt like a desk.

"But I'll play nice if you will." He added

About a half an hour later Raya was throwing a book at him completely missing him. He yelled at her and she yelled back.

"I told you!" she yelled

"It's not my fault you don't get it!" he argued

"I get it! I just think it's stupid!" she yelled

"Shut up!"

Raya stood up and walked straight in front of here where Reid sat on the couch and kicked him.

"You infuriate me!" she huffed

After a few seconds he grabbed her and pulled her onto the couch.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"You kicked me."

"You're point?"

"My point is you kicked me."

"And you're being an ass." Raya said

"I thought you knew that about me already." He grinned

Raya just shook her head and elbowed him.

"I had a question." He said

"Okay…"

"Ummm…how are things between you and Caleb? You two seem to be doing well one moment and well awkward the next." He said

"I don't know. I honestly don't. It's not like I've ever been put in a position like this." she said

"I'm sure there are a lot of positions you haven't been put in." he remarked

This time she hit him harder and he coughed.

"I can honestly say that actually hurt." he grunted

"You deserved it."

"Maybe just a little." he agreed "But still. You should really make up your mind. you can't be half in half out. It's not fair to either of you."

"I know…" Raya said quietly "Is it enough to trust my gut though?"

Reid looked at her. She was completely in the dark and as of this moment it scared her.

"I'm no expert, but I'd say it's definitely worth it." he said


	13. Secret Nothings

"Hey…" Caleb greeted as he kissed Raya

She smiled faintly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Caleb leaned over and hit play on the computer.

"And…I'm gone." Reid said

Tyler nodded in agreement and both him and Reid stood and left.

Jamie and Jake stuck around though. They were working at the desks behind Caleb and Raya.

Raya giggled a little as Caleb whispered something into her ear.

"Hey!" Jake said "We're actually trying to listen here."

Raya made a face as if surprised and Caleb just laughed. Jake rolled his eyes while Jamie smirked then looked back down at the paper she was writing. Jake looked at them skeptically as they whispered things to each other.

Sighing he let it go. There was no way to come between them. Raya had seemed to finally make up her mind and now that she had she was even happier.

* * *

"Aren't you glad it's Friday." Caleb said

"Why would I be glad?" she asked "That just means I sit on my butt and listen to music while I study. Which by the way remind me to never study with Reid again."

Caleb chuckled.

"Well, because you have my company this weekend."

"I do eh?" she said

"That you do Ray." He said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Should I be afraid?" she asked

"That depends." He said mischievously

"Well, then…" she said

"So are you up for a little music?" he asked

"Depends…" Raya said smirking

He grinned as he took her bag for her.

"You just get changed." He said

Raya huffed and nodded. Walking into her dorm she heard Caleb drop her bag then close the door. She hesitated at first thinking that he might in the room with her.

"I'm outside by the way." Caleb said

Raya let out a deep breath then made her way to her closet. Shuffling through she found a pair of jeans and a tank top that happened to be dark blue. Quickly getting changed she then felt around for something else and tripped in doing so.

Caleb heard a loud thump and opened the door quickly. he saw Raya lying on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Uh-huh." She laughed

He noticed her computer chair was knocked over.

"I just tripped." She said still laughing

"I see." he said laughing a little as well

"That actually hurt." she said

Caleb reached down and helped her up.

"Why did you trip?" he asked

"I was looking for my hoodie." She said calming down

"Found it." Caleb said quickly "Let's go before you hurt yourself again."

Raya nodded still laughing as Caleb led her out of the room. He just shook his head.

* * *

Walking into Nicky's Raya heard her brother's voice first.

"I see you've brought the bear out of her cage." He said

Raya turned away to avoid lashing out at her twin. It was for the best that way her fist didn't get hit by his face. Because when it came to hitting her brother it was like magnetics. Her fist always seemed to find him. Well, except for once.

Caleb scowled at Jake for a split second who was over at the pool tables with Tyler and Reid. It would figure that he'd be over there taunting Aaron. There'd be a fight tonight Caleb was sure and this time Reid was digging himself out.

Raya sat with Pogue who seemed to be chatting her up.

"Do you even know what he's talking about?" Caleb asked

"Nope." Raya said "I just figure I'll sit here and pretend I do."

Caleb smirked. He figured as much. Raya still go the whispered nothings in her ear. She smiled and blushed. Then he'd kiss her loving the way she blushed even more.

"Ugh it's noisy here." Raya said after a while

"Well I can fix that." Caleb said

"Good." Raya said rubbing her temples

She was starting to get a serious headache.

"Let's get you back to the dorms." Caleb said taking her hand

Raya nodded and stood.

The car drive was quiet as Raya just laid her head back and kept her eyes closed. Caleb glanced over at her every once in a while.

When they got back to the dorms Caleb asked her multiple times if she wanted him to walk her back and multiple times she said she could get here on her own. Kissing her one more time he let her go, he didn't want to though.

* * *

Raya walked up the stairs steadily and made her way down the hallway. Her shoes made a loud thunk noise down the hall. About four steps later she lipped them of due to the noise creeping her out. Getting to her room she tossed them aside knowing full well that the room she was in now was a complete mess. The computer chair was still knocked over and before she got changed into her pj's she set it upright. She sighed heavily feeling exhausted. It was surprising being she hadn't done much except sit around.

Climbing into bed she closed her eyes and couldn't help, but wonder. She hadn't had that dream for the past two weeks. It wasn't like it was a big deal. She liked Caleb…a lot. Possibly more than a lot. She turned over and sighed. About fifteen minutes later she fell asleep. When she slept she didn't dream, she got that falling feeling she got sometimes that would shake her awake. Waking up she was breathing heavily.

"Jamie?" she called out

It was completely quiet in the room. More than likely that meant that she wasn't back yet. If she was back Raya would've caught the incessant snoring. Raya fell back onto her pillows. Reaching over she felt for her clock and clicked the button on the top.

"It is 4:27 AM." It said

"You're kidding me." she muttered

It had been five hours and she still felt as if she hadn't slept yet.

"If only if only." She said

As she closed her eyes to go back to sleep a sudden buzzing made her jump. She reached back over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Raya…Did I-"

"Surprisingly no." Raya answered before Caleb could finish on the other end

"You alright?" he asked

"Caleb you keep asking me that damn question and I'm going to shove it up your ass. I am human and believe it or not the sky is not always falling around me." Raya said

"Cranky then?" he asked

"Maybe…" she said trailing off

He heard her sigh.

"Look I'm going to attempt to get some more sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Raya said

Before getting an answer she hung up on him.

Raya groaned and laid down.

"I should really just smother myself." She said "I bet I'd get sleep then."

Snorting at her own joke she turned over.

"And if that phone rings again I'm throwing it across the room." She grumbled

Ten minutes later after tossing and turning a little she fell back asleep.

* * *

Her door creaked open after Caleb used to open it. After quietly closing it and hearing Raya turn over he slipped off his shoes and made his way over to her. She was restless and he didn't understand it. Lightly he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and laid down beside her. She breathed deeply and shifted a little. His hand trailed lightly down her jaw line past her neck down to her waist. Raya grumbled a little and shifted some more moving closer to him.

Even as she slept restlessly she still seemed to look beautiful through the dark to Caleb.

"Caleb?" she half whispered

He hesitated at first then took his chances in kissing her. Raya could feel it but took a second to register. She kissed him back then pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Caleb didn't answer her. Her hair twined around his fingers as he wrapped his arms around her and just pulled her against him into another kiss. Raya had literally lost her breath. It wasn't as if she saw any of this coming.

In that instant she recognized that kiss, that touch and the way he held her.

Tristan…


	14. Once Was Blind

He hadn't taken his lips from hers. The sudden name that had popped into her mind had quickly fled. The arm around her waist moved lower towards her thigh and moved her legs so that it was wrapped around his waist. Raya's breath hitched as he moved down her neck. Feeling his hand move back up towards her hips she could feel hand up under the back of her shirt. Her back arched into him. Rolling over on so she was on her back Caleb moved with her.

"Caleb I don't kn-"

Her words quickly faded into a content sigh as his lips found hers again. She might not have been able to see and it was more than likely not needed in this situation, but the touch and feelings ripping at her body were driving her insane.

The only thing in both of their ways was what they were wearing which kept them from being even closer.

Lost in the moment they became lost in each other in the early hours of the morning not having seen sleep again.

* * *

Raya got out of the shower quickly and hoped that by the time she made it back to her room Caleb was dressed. She didn't want to deal with the never ending talking that would come from her mouth. Putting my hair up as I walked into my room I stopped momentarily.

"Everything alright?" Caleb asked

"Yeah…" Raya answered trailing

Why did she get the felling she was forgetting something?

At that moment her roommate walked in behind her.

"Hey." Jamie said groggily "Sorry I was out all night."

"Don't worry about it." Raya said

"Okay." Jamie said

"We were going to get some breakfast you want to come?" Caleb offered

"I think I'll just sleep."Jamie said

Without saying anything else she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"I think that's our cue." I whispered

Caleb nodded as he stood and took Raya's hand and led her out.

"Where to then?" Caleb asked

"The best place for breakfast." Raya said

"Of course." He said "I have just the place."

The drive didn't take long, but whenever Raya would ask him where they were going he'd just say nowhere. When he slowed to a stop Raya just sat there unsure of whether to get out or not. Caleb opened the door for her then took her hand.

"Just relax." He told her

She nodded.

"So where are we exactly?" Raya asked

"The place where I cook food best." He said

"Your house? We couldn't go elsewhere?" Raya said panicked

Caleb chuckled.

"Well, you wanted the best place for breakfast and this is it." he said

Raya bit her tongue. She had to learn to pick better words.

"I promise I won't poison your food." He said

"Better not or I'll haunt you." Raya said

Opening the door both of them went inside.

"I don't see why you're nervous." He said

"Because I hear things. Lots of things. Among many of those things is that this house is…" Raya lost words

"And you believe everything you hear?" Caleb asked

"Well…I don't know. What else am I supposed to rely on?" Raya said with her eyebrows furrowing

"Me." he answered

"I could do that, but then I'd become that annoying girl who hangs on your arm and you'd be dying to get rid of me." Raya said

Caleb spun Raya to face him.

"I'm not getting rid of you." He said "You're my only source of entertainment around here. you can actually beat up Reid, it's amusing."

She remained quite through her smirk.

"Plus…" he paused "What if I could make your eyes better?"

"Caleb we've already tried all that stuff. Jake and I were lucky to get in this school with a scholarship." Raya said "Nothing is going to make me see again."

"You didn't answer my question. What if I-"

"Then I'd be amazed." Raya said

He looked at her with having made his decision. He could trust her. He knew he could.

"Caleb."

Both Raya and Caleb turned in the direction of the voice. Caleb's mother stood in the doorway of the den staring at him.

"What's going on?"

"This is Raya." He said introducing her

Raya took his hand shakily. He squeezed it gently reassuring her everything was okay. It didn't help her any though because she instantly felt very small.

"You know what? I think I'll just go." Raya said

Who was she kidding? She may have liked Caleb or possibly more than liked him, but she was not fit for this world. Not the high in society one.

"I think that's a good idea." His mother said right as he said no

Raya then let go and turned slightly and paused then walked as she held her hand out in front of her a little.

Caleb glared at his mother as she just stared at the girl with half wide eyes. Raya could hear them start to argue as she closed the door. For several seconds she just stood there. Then she just sat down on the steps realizing there wasn't really anywhere for her to go.

"Who am I kidding? I finally am able to get out of lala land and I can't even do this. I must be pathetic." She muttered

The door closing brought her out of her pessimistic thoughts quickly.

"I'm so sorry about that. she's usually not like that." Caleb said

"It's fine." Raya said

"No it's not. You remember what I said earlier?" he asked

"Yeah…something about my eyes." She said

"Take off the glasses." Caleb said

"Why?" she half laughed

"Just trust me." he said

"Okay."

Taking them off she closed her eyes. It was instinctive. At first she felt Caleb's thumbs rub small circles around her eyes not realizing what he was doing. His eyes had changed to a black onyx color and he watched the burn scars surrounding her eyes fading. He moved his thumbs gently to her eyelids and took a deep breath.

"Caleb I don't understand what you're doing." Raya huffed

Caleb didn't respond to her remark. Imagining those beautiful eyes he'd seen in her dreams he tried to bring them out.

After a few moments he pulled his hands away and his eyes returned to their natural color.

"You still trust me right?" he asked

"Do I have a reason not to?" she said raising her eyebrows

"You might." He responded

"What's that mean?" she laughed

"Just…just open your eyes." He said

Raya didn't open them.

"It's pointless." She protested

"Raya just open them."

Slowly she opened them and gasped. It was all bright at first causing her to blink rapidly. Then it was blurring visions and she was looking everywhere as it all cleared up.

"Oh my…" she nearly cried "This is impossible."

She rubbed her eyes then closed them and opened them multiple times.

"Am I really seeing?" she asked "This isn't no dream is it? no it's not a dream dreams aren't this vivid."

Then quickly she turned on Caleb and froze jumping back.

"No…" she breathed shaking her head

"Raya let explain or at least try." He started

"Try?" Raya exclaimed "I can suddenly see because of you I'm guessing and then suddenly…it's you!"

She backed away quickly as he tried to grab her.

"Who are you?" she snapped

With that she dropped the sunglasses in her hand and took off running down the drive.

"Raya!" he yelled


	15. Old School, New Day

He hadn't seen her in almost a week. She couldn't ignore him forever and this whole giving her space thing was starting to eat at him.

Caleb had tried to talk to Jamie, but she wasn't speaking to him either. What the hell had he done? Well he knew what he did, but still. Had Raya told everyone or something? More than anything he wished he hadn't done anything.

"What's going on?" Reid asked

"Nothing." Caleb answered shortly

"I'm not that stupid."

Caleb sighed and walked off.

"That is the last time I try to help." Reid muttered to himself "Being all warm and fluffy isn't me anyways."

Caleb ignored him as he walked toward the dorms. Getting to Raya's room he knocked on the door. Jamie opened it. After a second she glared at him then shut the door in his face. he knocked again and she swung it open.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I need to see Raya." He said

"You are what's wrong with me." she hissed "Raya's gone and so is Jake."

"Why?" he asked shocked

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed "You dump her for some other one night fling and you say why! You're a real prick."

Jamie slammed the door in his face then. Caleb didn't knock again. He just turned and walked off. She was gone and so was Jake just like that. At least she didn't tell anybody about what happened, but being told that you had a fling with someone else wasn't any better.

* * *

"Raya things will be okay." Jake said as he parked the car

Both of them got out and as they did Raya removed her sunglasses.

"I still can't believe you got that risky ass surgery done." He commented "Though I gotta say they look amazing and exactly the same as they used to."

Raya didn't dare tell him what really happened. It had freaked her out enough and she wasn't ready to come to terms with it. it was hard enough convincing her mom that she was fine and that her eyes were normal and to convince her to let them go back to her old school. She told their mom that she'd keep Jake out of trouble now that things would be getting a lot easier. Reluctantly their mom agreed.

Walking into the school she held her head high and smiled as she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. Several stared in awe and surprise. She just walked to her old locker which she was given back and shoved her bookbag in it. She was even happier that she didn't have to wear a uniform. Those things were horrid enough.

Getting into homeroom she looked around. She could hear the whispers of everyone as they talked about her. she didn't care. Not anymore, because she could see.

"Hey Ray." A guy said beside her

She looked over at him.

"Uh, nice eyes." He commented with a grin

"Thanks…they were on sale so I thought why not." She responded

He chuckled.

"Austin." He said introducing himself

"I know. You are my next door neighbor."

"I knew you were familiar." He joked

Raya couldn't help but smile. She hoped that now she would put Ipswich behind her. If anything she'd tell herself that it was a bad experiment.

"So I heard you went to Spenser. What was it like?" Austin asked

"A pain, a terrible pain." Raya answered

She had no reason to lie, because it was the truth. She knew nothing about whatever the place was and she would be happy to leave it that way.

"Yeah, well things'll get better now that your back here." he said winking her way

Raya smiled and looked up at the teacher who reintroduced her.

"Care to share anything Raya?" the teacher asked

"Not really." She laughed "I'm sure they can see for themselves."

The class laughed at her remark. Oh yeah, she was her brother's twin.

* * *

Caleb sat at the lunch table quietly.

"What is going on? You've been in this pathetic mood constantly." Pogue said

"It's Raya isn't it?" Tyler asked

"No it's not." Caleb said standing

"What did you do?" Tyler asked

Caleb didn't answer he just walked off. One way or another he'd find a way to talk to her and fix what he could. By that he meant he'd have to talk to her and make sure she'd keep her mouth shut and if along the way he was able to get her back then so be it, but he didn't keep his hopes that high.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed home and his mother answered.

"I'm coming home. We need to have a serious talk." He said.

* * *

The day slid by easily for Raya and her and Jake were able to get in the same clique area.

"So how about a party?" Austin asked

"Not at my place." Raya said "Mom would murder us."

Jake somewhat nodded in agreement.

"Then definitely at my place." Austin said

He then took my hand.

"And you better be there." he said

As he said it though she yanked her hand away.

"I wouldn't miss it." she said covering for her abruptness

Smiling she stood and walked off leaving him to stare off after her. Jake watched him. The guy was shifty and not like Caleb shifty. This guy was into the whole pop and drop ideal. Jake didn't ask Raya why she didn't want to stay at Spenser because it was obvious and she didn't even ask for him to come along. She said she would've been fine staying at the house alone, but Jake wouldn't be separated from his other half.

Jake knew he'd be keeping an eye on Austin. First things first though he had a phone call to make.

"Hello?" he said after dialing the number

There was talking, talking and more talking. The girl wasn't used to being told to shut up, but Jake told her anyways.

"You up for a party?" he asked

Jamie squealed on her end and said yes a million times. Jake gave her the directions to his house and that they'd go from there. He told her she could stay for the weekend too if she wanted. She happily accepted.

As she closed the door behind her getting ready to go she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Where you going?" Reid called

"Ummm…nowhere." Jamie answered

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"None of your business. Go run off to your next one night stand." Jamie snapped

"Ouch Jamie. That actually hurt." he said holding his heart

She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. He followed her as she got out to a cab.

"A cab?" he said "Where are you going that you need a cab?"

"None of your damn business now get lost."

She was real crabby and that meant the secret was somewhat big being she had neer been a total bitch towards him ever.

"Scoot in." he said

"Excuse me?" she said

"I said scoot in. I'm coming with." He said

"No you're not." She protested

He pushed her over in the seat and got in.

"Oh shit." She mumbled


	16. Just Can't

The cab ride was quiet short of Reid's incessant questioning. Jamie just stayed quiet and ignored him. Getting to a green house the cab stopped. Jamie paid the driver and got out leaving Reid to follow her.

"What is going on!" he exclaimed

Jake came out the door as she walked up the walkway.

"She'll be out in a minute." Jake said

Looking up from his car keys and paused as he looked at Reid.

"Okay, let's go." Raya said coming out

She stopped dead in her tracks. Reid's eyebrows rose as he looked at her in her black skinny jeans a striped orange crop top. He looked at her right in the eyes. Her green and blue eyes.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Wow." Was all he said

She was so different and beautiful in ways he hadn't seen. He could see so much of her now then he had in the past. This was why she left though. Caleb had done this…he had made her see.

Raya gulped as she recognized the voice of Reid Garwin. Was he like Caleb too, Raya thought to herself. She didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked

He wasn't angry, but curious as to why he had followed his girlfriend.

"Well, I heard she was leaving to somewhere mysterious and followed." Reid answered not looking away from her "You can see?"

She nodded.

"Found a surgeon to take a look and decided to chance the good chance that I'd never see again." Raya responded

She looked down at the ground as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"We're going to be late." She said after a few minutes

Jake sighed loudly and nodded.

"It was a good reunion and all." Jake said as he walked over to the car

"What's that mean?" Reid asked "You think I'm not tagging along?"

Jake looked at Raya who just ignored both of them and linked her arm with Jamie's and got in the car.

"Look, your friend seriously hurt her." Jake started "Maybe it's a good idea you don't."

Reid was confused at first then smirked. She covered and covered well being she didn't tell her own twin what actually happened.

"Get over yourself. I'm coming. Plus I'm not Caleb." Reid said

Jake chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, but you get to deal with Raya's outbursts to it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Reid grinned

Upon getting to the destination cars were parked all the way down the block and the entire house that was packed with loud music pumping through it.

"Let us out here and find a place to park." Raya said

"Yes your highness." Jake said snarkily

Reid and Raya got out. In and an instant he lost her. as he walked into the house he saw her getting chatted up by a guy as he handed her a drink.

Raya looked up at Austin who towered over her. She bit her bottom lip the way she would when she'd find something that would take up her attention. Austin leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

Reid saw her smile. Overall she seemed actually happy like some sort of glow. Breaking in between them Reid grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off to the kitchen where the drinks were coming from.

"What?" she exclaimed pulling her hand away

"Caleb is worried about you." He blurted

They weren't the words he wanted to actually use. in actuality he wanted to drag her off and take her for himself, but one of his other friends tagged her first so he didn't get the chance for that.

"I-I don't care." She said as she crossed her arms "I don't ever wan to see him again."

"It's because he lied to you isn't it?"

Raya looked away. She felt her eyes water a little.

"No. he's a freak that's the problem."

"What did that make you in a previous life?" Reid asked harshly

Raya turned and hit him across the face nailing him with a glare at the same time. He knew it would come and if it didn't he knew that she didn't agree. But she hit him and that meant he'd hit a note.

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily.

"I bet you're just like him." she said coldly

"So what if I am?" he growled back flashing his dead cold black eyes at her

She flinched a little, but didn't look away. Reid opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as his eyes turned blue again. Raya remained mystified by how anyone could do anything like that. It just wasn't possible.

"He gave you something he could never give to anyone…"Reid trailed off "But I'm out of it. I'm only here to make sure you don't get stupid."

"Oh I feel so much better." Raya said sarcastically

She received a slap to the back of the head. Rolling her eyes she walked away and waved him off like they had never talked. She found her way back to Austin who surprisingly hadn't start talking with any other girls. He grinned down at her. Before having said a word he tucked his hand under her chin, tilting it upwards he kissed her. Raya shivered slightly and it wasn't in pleasure.

Reid pulled out his phone as he saw the guy kissing her.

"You're going to want to be here." Reid said in to the phone

"Trust me. She's here." Reid said after a few seconds

* * *

Raya loosened up a little to Austin's touch as he pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. Pulling away Austin put his lips to her ear and whispered something. Reid watched the two walk off. Searching around he saw Jake and walked over to him and pulled him away from Jamie.

"You're sister just got dragged off by some idiot." Reid said

Jake's eyes went wide.

"What!" he exclaimed

Jake moved to rush past, but Reid grabbed him.

"Let go." Jake warned

Reid knew the kid could lash out. He'd heard about what he did to Aaron and knew he had a mean streak.

"Just trust me." Reid said

Minutes later Caleb came in through the front door. Reid smirked knowing how he got here. Caleb didn't even notice them. He looked around for her and yet didn't see her.

Austin had pulled her upstairs and into a room that wasn't being used. It was quieter and it gave her an uneasy feeling. He looked at her with a lot of interest and licked his lips. She knew that she had never been looked at like that. Even when she was blind she wasn't.

As he kissed her again she could feel him backing her to the bed as he started to kiss down her jaw line.

"Austin…take it easy." She said

He just kissed her neck making her gasp. As he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him her breath got shallower. He held her roughly…too roughly for her liking. She didn't expect anything from this, but apparently he did.

She tried to push him away ,but he just grabbed her wrist and pinned them to her side.

"Seriously Austin." She said "Get off of me."

He didn't listen and as she went to kicked him he was pulled backwards. Caleb slammed him against the wall hard.

"Get out of here." he growled "Before I regret not breaking your face."

Austin gulped and ran.

Raya just rolled her eyes. Great, if it isn't one person it's another, she thought to herself. Going to walk out of the room to get away from him as fast as she could Caleb grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. The fury in his eyes was enough to scare her to death, but that wasn't why she didn't look at him.

"I can't even find words because I'm so fucking pissed at you." Caleb said coldly

Raya scoffed.

"You're pissed at me?" she said "You have no right."

"No right? Raya we're-"

"Not together." She finished "And I don't even know who you are…why would I date someone that I don't know."

Raya started to walk away then turned on him.

"What is your real name anyways?" she shot at him "I'm just a little curious."

"You know who I am." He growled

"Do I? Because suddenly I can see and you're the guy that…" she trailed off "I don't know. I don't even know what to think."

Caleb stepped towards her, but she retreated. Taking another step forward he grabbed her before she could get away. He looked down at her broken and could see that she was ready to cry. She was afraid of him.

"Raya…" he started

She just shook her head. She looked away. She couldn't look up at those eyes and not see the blackness that could envelop any human being. He cupped her cheek though and looked into her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek as she shook.

Gently he kissed, but only gently. She shoved him away.

"I can't do this…I can't be with someone like you…I just…" she ran out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house

Caleb turned and hit the wall. After a few minutes he left the house.

"Hey man." A guy sitting on the fence outside said

Caleb turned angrily at him with his eyes blacker then black could possibly be. The guy beside the one who spoke screamed and fell backwards.

"Fucking stoners." Caleb muttered

"Freaky eyes dude." The one said as he looked down at the weed in his hand and back up


	17. How Does One Go From Spenser To Public?

**Thank you for the reviews I've received. They're not many but I'm still appreciative:) They're very interesting.**

"I'll be back by tomorrow." Reid said into the phone

Shutting the phone he looked at the girl in his grip. He'd caught her halfway down the street and she was fuming.

"Would you just stop." Reid snapped at her

"Would you just let me go!" she exclaimed

"Sure." he said

Letting go she fell to the ground. Reid smirked as she glared at him.

"Now let's just get you home."

"There's no us Reid. Go home." Raya said

He just rolled his eyes at her as he followed her.

"You can be a twat all you like, but you're still my friend." Reid said

"I'm not a twat! Or did you expect this to go smoother?"

"Actually I did. I figured you were able to handle it."

"I can see Reid!" she exclaimed "That's not right. I'm grateful and all, but it just isn't right."

Reid sighed.

"I know." he said quietly "I told him not to use around you anymore."

"It's not just about that either." she said

"The dreams?"

Raya nodded.

"He was thinking about you when he did it. He thought…he thought it would've been better."

"So he called himself by a different name?"

"Yeah…that part wasn't so smart."

"I just…I just wish I had never met him." she said to herself

She didn't know what to think or what to feel. Yet here she stood with Reid who was just like him and here she stood like nothing had changed with them. They were still the bickery friends.

"You can't stay mad at him can you?" Reid asked

"I can at you." She said

He just shook his head and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. He still tried talking to her about Caleb and she still dejected it. When they reached the house the lights were out. Jake and Jamie weren't home yet.

"You can stay on the couch if you insist on staying." Raya told him as she made her way toward the stairs

"And here I was hoping to stay with you up in your bed." he joked

"Oh no. You lost that chance when you called Caleb." She said

He chuckled and fell back on the couch. Raya went upstairs and went to sleep without even changing. She wanted to act like tonight didn't happen.

The weekend passed and Reid and Jamie left to go back to Ipswich on Sunday. When Monday rolled around Raya saw Austin again and just told him to shove off. He did exactly that too. He didn't like it, but he did. In a way he reminded Raya of Aaron Abbott.

Raya settled into her seat in the back and started talking amongst her friends. They were glad she came back.

"Alright students…" the teacher started "We have a new student today. Caleb Danvers?"

Raya's head jerked to the front and there he stood in front of everyone. The girls gawked and the guys smirked knowing that he was perfect football material.

"Oh, hell." Raya muttered to herself

"Why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher suggested

"No thanks." Caleb said and made his way to a seat somewhere in the middle

Great now he's stalking me, Raya thought to herself. In that instant she rose her hand.

"Ray?"

"I forgot something in my locker. May I go get it?" she asked

The teacher sighed irritably and nodded. Quickly Raya stood and shuffled out and grabbed the hall pass as she went.

Caleb watched her go and noticed she was trying not to look in his direction. He looked around briefly. This was where she originally came from? Opening his textbook he looked down at the pages. It was all the same basically just less organized. This was the stupidest idea he had ever gotten, but it came from none other than Reid so go figure. It didn't help that the other two chimed in agreement.

"Sorry I'm late."

Caleb's eye averted to the front.

"Just take a seat in the back." the teacher said

The teacher took one look at the teen in front of him and knew that nothing good was coming out of it. Still the girls gawked and the guys glared. This one was what would be known as a girlfriend stealer. Reid was proud of it though. He just grinned at Caleb and took the empty seat by Raya's desk.

When she got back she froze. Her stomach twisted. There were now two of them.

"Is this punishment? I'm going to hell aren't I?" she muttered to herself

That's what it felt like to her and maybe she was being dramatic, but no one was in her position at the moment. For a split second she wished that were blind again and didn't have to see the looks on people's face.

"Miss me?" Reid remarked

"Hardly." Raya replied flatly

"Feeling's are always mutual Ray." He smiled

Raya sighed and let her head thump down on the desk in front her. A few people looked back at her then shrugged. Reid just laughed a little knowing that he did this. It wasn't as if he was never curious about public life. He knew for sure that he'd get away with more here. He looked forward to it, but only after a few things had been cleaned up. Granted he and Caleb had never been on the best terms, but at least in the end Caleb would owe him one.

"Are there any other new students who would like to interrupt my class?" the teacher asked

The students laughed whereas Raya just groaned.


	18. Trying

Raya sat there playing with her food.

"You in there?"

Raya looked back at Kelly across from her.

"Uh yeah." Raya said

Raya slid the plate away.

"I do wish the week was over though." Raya added

"Yes because it is so hard having guys on your tail." Kelly said sarcastically as she threw a fry at her

Raya laughed a little.

"You don't know them the way I do." Raya replied

"Really now? Getting around more than me?" Kelly joked

"Haha very funny." Raya said unamused

Kelly shrugged.

"When is Jamie getting here?" she asked

"Not for a while. She has her own school life to deal with. She says Tyler is giving her shit." Raya answered

Somehow throughout the week that Caleb and Reid had enrolled Raya's life at Spenser and her public school intermingled. How it happened she didn't know. it irritated her, but her twin just shrugged it off even though he wasn't happy about Caleb still chasing after his sister.

"Hello ladies." Jake's voice cut in

Raya smiled at him as he sat down.

"Happy about the weekend?" he asked

"That depends…" Raya trailed off

"As always." Jake said

Raya didn't know what Jake had planned. He never even hinted on it, but that was a good thing or Raya would rip his head off.

"Well, can we go?" Raya asked

He nodded then said goodbye to Kelly. Jake stopped Raya from getting out.

"I might have done something." he told her

"Ummmm…when don't you do something?" she asked not surprised

"No, I don't think you're going to like it." he said

"What did you do/"

"Well…there was a guy. I kind of set you up on a date with him." Jake said

After a second Raya started laughing.

"That's funny." She said holding her side

"I'm not joking." He said

Raya stopped laughing and saw the serious look on his face.

"So instead of getting in the way like you do with every other guy that takes an interest in me you step aside? Since when?"

"Since this guy isn't giving up." he said

Raya huffed and got out.

"Tell Caleb no then." Raya growled

"It's not Caleb." Jake said following her

Raya looked back at him as she walked into the house.

"Really?"

He nodded. She just pondered it for a second. With everything that had been happening she thought she wouldn't be attempting to date for a while, but her brother seemed to be serious about this one. He didn't even stop the guy. Apparently he told Raya that it was nothing more than a blind date.

She bit her bottom lip.

"C'mon Ray. It's been shitty for a while and hectic, but that's life." Jake said

Raya snorted. With what she knew and he didn't that was an understatement.

"I don't know…"

"Just trust me." Jake said

Raya knew those words. Whenever he said them it was serious. Why would he care about her love life though?

"Why are you so insistent?" she asked

"You think I haven't been watching you my whole life?" he asked "It's my job to look after you and you haven't been happy since…well for a little while. you deserve to be happy whether you're blind or not."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Fine. I'll do it just this once, but if it doesn't work out then that's it. You're done meddling." She said

"Okay." He said with a slight grin "He's coming to get you tomorrow night."

She nodded and waved him off.

* * *

When the next night rolled around Raya sat back on the couch having long forgotten the date while she watched tv. There was a knock at the door. Jake had gone to Ipswich for the weekend. Him and Jamie were doing this whole back and forth thing.

Sighing she got up and went to open it.

"Look I know that Ja-"

She stopped mid sentence.

"What a liar." She said instead referring to her brother as she looked at Caleb in the doorway

Closing the door in his face she went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Caleb growled under his breath and walked in.

"Breaking and entering now days?" Raya said sarcastically

"I do what I have to do." He answered bluntly as he walked into the living room

Raya glanced at him then back at the tv. Maybe if she" Caleb said

"I have a right."

"What if I proposed…starting over?" he asked

Raya looked over at him.

"It can't happen." She said

"Why not?"

"Because you're not normal. You don't get normal rules." She said simply

"You can forgive Reid and not me?" he asked

"I wasn't dating him. I wasn't in love with him. Plus…I forgave already." She said quietly

"Doesn't feel like it." he said

"That's not my fault. Then again you're the one stalking me." she said

"When I want something…"

"You have to have it?" she finished

"I have to protect it." he added

She sighed.

"I'd be fine if you just went away and didn't involve me in this." she said

"Raya…you don't understand." He said

"You're right. I don't." she agreed

With that she stood and walked into the kitchen with the intention of getting some distance between them. She was beginning to cave from that look in his eyes. It was heartbreak and it killed her. She wouldn't admit it though. Making herself useful she started putting away dishes she washed hours ago. It was meant to be a distraction, but it didn't work. Caleb came in and stopped her by taking the glass plate she had in her hand and set it on the counter. She felt his fingers brush across hers as he did.

"I thought...I don't know what I thought. Actually I do." He said "I thought of you. I always thought of you. Whether I was annoyed or pissed or just lost in you. It was always you even though I didn't like you at first. You were so…"

"Irritating because I didn't do anything according to your standards?"

"Yes."

She smirked.

"I have that effect."

"When I saw you with that other guy…"

"I prefer not to talk about him. Just mainly because it wasn't even supposed to go that far." She said

She paused.

"I didn't exactly say thank you…"

"You're welcome." He smiled

She rolled her eyes.

"Who says I was going to say it?" she asked sarcastically

"I got that feeling." He said shrugging

Raya paced back and forth for a moment. She looked back at Caleb.

"Caleb, I know what you want. I just don't know if I can give it to you. You lied to me and that's a major thing with me."

"You know everything about me now Raya. I have nothing left to hide anymore." he said stepping closer to her

Why didn't it seem as if he were hanging by a thread with her? She was just a high school girl, one that took a lot more effort. Maybe that's why he wanted this girl. She had to be worth it in the end.

Raya didn't even say anything. She looked down at the floor first then closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his necks and hugged him. It was all she could get herself to do. She shuddered only slightly as he hugged her back too. He knew she was still scared, but this must've been that start.

She pulled away and he saw tears streak her face.

"This can't be it can it? I'm never going to be able to be that guy you want no matter what I give up." he said

"Caleb…there are things I want and things that terrify me with you. This is all I can do right now and I don't want to be near you at all and I don't want…you to go away." she said quietly

She choked up a small laugh.

"I'm so fucked up in the head." She said sarcastically

Caleb grabbed her face in his hands as his forehead laid against hers.

"No more fucked up than the rest of the world." He said

With that he kissed her forehead.

"I'll let you be." He said

He could feel it slip away even more as he said the words. She had tried right then and there to be close to him and it still wasn't working. He couldn't scare her to death just because he loved her. he hoped it wouldn't kill them both.

"You're not going to stay?" she asked "I thought- I thought you wanted that whole starting over thing or whatever. I'm seriously trying here."

"I know and as much as it sucks I can't have you afraid of me. I can't do that to you. I hate realizing it now that I have no choice in the matter. That my trying doesn't matter." He said

He turned to walk out the door, but Raya grabbed out and grabbed his arm not realizing it.

"You said…start over. I'm trying…I'm fucking trying. Right now right here and you're walking away." she said quietly

He didn't turn around.

"Don't…don't go." She pleaded "I know how unbearable I am. Trust me I know and I hate myself for it every hour of every day. I just…it's all…I don't know. I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!"

Tears streaked her cheeks.

In an instant Caleb turned on her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him making her heart skip and stutter as his other hand was at the back of her neck when he pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered slightly, but didn't push him away. She hadn't felt this before in a while. It had been nearly two months. Was the world fading around them? Neither of them really knew. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not, but it wouldn't be as if it mattered. He'd be in either place as he had done so before.


	19. Okay

**Alright I'm taking an idea given to me and trust me you know who are lol. i hope it works out the way you wanted it too ;) because I thought it was a good idea. So here we go…**

**BTW thank you for the reviews. I know I don't say it often but I'm very appreciative. I just figure you'd rather read the story instead of read my babbling.**

Neither of them went anywhere that weekend. He stayed there with her and talked to her. Told her things he wasn't ever supposed to talk about. She listened even though it felt as if her head might explode. Things like this weren't supposed to happen.

"And you're eighteen already?" Raya asked

"Yes." He said

She nodded and stood. Biting her bottom lip she looked at him then away. he could see her mind working a hundred miles an hour.

"Okay." She said finally

"Okay?" he said confused

She let out a deep breath.

"Yes. Okay." She said nodding

He chuckled slightly and stood. Towering over her he wrapped his arms around her and held her. he flet her loosen to his touch.

"Okay." He said

Then she pulled away.

"Are you still going to go to my school?" she asked

"Why not?"

"Well…because everyone stares at you. Go back to where you blend in." she said

"Everyone stares at you." He argued

"Only because I used to be blind. Plus I wonder who did that?" she said sarcastically

He chuckled.

"Get over it. I'm not going anywhere." He said

"Fine." She said flatly

"No need to sound enthusiastic. No need at all." He said

She smirked then shrugged. Leaning down he kissed her.

"And no more saying I dumped you horrendously." He added

She stopped him and just pulled him back down to kiss her again.

* * *

Raya's head tilted backwards as she sighed out of boredom. She tapped her pencil repeatedly on her notebook. She had three study halls due to the fact she'd taken double classes in the past three years of her high school career.

Her hand shot up then.

"Yes Raya." The teacher said sounding bored herself

"I have to pee." Raya said

"And you want me to do what?"

"Let me go to the bathroom before I pee in this chair." Raya said flatly

The teacher chuckled and nodded. Raya slid from her seat and grabbed the hall pass on her way out the door. She took her time walking around. She stopped when she saw Reid sitting in Calculus. She pressed her face to the glass window.

Reid saw it and started laughing.

"Mr. Garwin, something funny?"

"Uh…" he started as he looked at the door again and didn't see her standing there any more "No. Not at all."

Raya kept walking and laughing to herself. By the time she was done walking around the whole entire school and back at her desk the bell rang. Too bad she had another whole freaking period of study hall. A girl with blonde hair walked in and took a seat beside her. Sarah that was her name. She had this nice streak that annoyed Raya to no end not to mention Jake used to have the biggest thing for her.

"Hey Raya." Sarah greeted

Raya just nodded. It wasn't as if she had any obvious reason to hate and she didn't hate her. she didn't hate her at all.

"So how are the eyes treating you?" Sarah asked

Raya looked at her.

"You're much more blond than I thought." Raya said

It wasn't a complete lie. Her hair was lighter than she thought. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"You're eyes are really…" she tried

"Different colors?" Raya finished

"Yeah." She said half laughing

Raya just smiled and shook her head.

"You're not the only person feeling uncomfortable about them." Raya said

"You don't like it?"

"Oh no I love it. My eyes before…well the last time I could see were originally like this. Others think it's twisted. Thinking it's twisted just makes me smile." Raya said "It means I get a rise out of people."

Sarah laughed.

"That's a way of looking at it." she said "It's pretty cool to be born with eyes like that…unique."

The conversation went on for the rest of the period. It wasn't so bad.

When lunch rolled around Raya walked out to the Quad where Jake usually was. Reid would show up half way through saying he was busy when they all knew why. Caleb would be out there five minutes after her. his class was farther off. The joy of today? Sarah sat with them. Jake felt extremely weird about it and stayed mostly quiet and Reid just wouldn't shut up period. That kept Raya happy though. Someone who could talk as much as she did. Even more she was in with the yearbook crew. A lot of people coveted her skill with a camera. Raya on the other hand didn't care so much. Granted when she went through Jake's old yearbooks and saw the pictures Sarah had captured of her and her brother she was impressed though she couldn't remember ever saying yes to getting those pictures done. Stalker, Raya thought to herself.

"So what college are you attending in the fall?" Sarah asked

"Harvard actually." Caleb answered

"Berkley." Both Raya and Jake said simultaneously

"That was creepy." Reid said

He smirked still insisting that the two had some weird telepathy thing.

Sarah laughed a little. Raya on the other hand rolled her eyes. Jake shrugged and stood.

"Where are you going?" Raya asked

"Class…" he trailed off

Raya paused for a moment.

"I'll come too." she said then

She didn't want to be around Sarah anymore. Her cheeriness was starting to feel like a drill to the skull. There was only so much one could take. It was as if she'd been to candy mountain or something.

"Class huh?" Raya said when they were far enough away

"A first of many unfortunately." Jake said

Raya smirked. Looking back she saw Sarah gingerly touch Caleb's wrist.

"Whateva." Raya said unhappily

Turning she walked upstairs to her next class…anatomy. They were dissecting fetal pigs at the moment and her partner was none other than Reid. Neither of them used gloves since it was easier not to. other classmates found it disgusting those two laughed, but it didn't help when he chased her with the pig's intestines.

She sat there and washed her hands then got out the pig. She looked down at the poor thing. It was a good thing that it was born dead.

"Poor thing." she grumbled as she looked at it

Reid just had to pierce its nose. He said it would be easily recognized.

"My favorite lab partner." He echoed coming in

"Your only lab partner." Raya said "And you're early?"

"Eh, I can surprise people." He shrugged

Reid looked over her shoulder to see that she was working on the dissection journal.

"Mind doing mine?" he asked jokingly

"Sure." she said

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have no plans. Then again do I ever?" Raya said as she kept writing

"You might. You're dating the golden boy."

Raya looked up for a second then continued.

"I thought things were fixed between you two." Reid said

Raya looked up then and looked at him.

"I said I'd try. Try." She said with emphasis "If in the middle of that someone else comes into the picture then so be it."

"Wait a sec. Did you just surrender?" Reid asked "Since when do you do that? You're bitchier than me?"

Raya glared at him.

"Well, you are. You don't back down from anything." Reid said "Kind of why I've taken to quite the liking of you and let me tell you it doesn't happen often with Caleb's girl toys."

Raya grinned unsure of what to say to that. Was it a compliment? Other kids started filing, but Reid kept going.

"Step in Ray or I will." Reid said

"Have fun with that." I Raya said waving him off

It's not like he could anything. Raya froze right then and looked back at Reid who was showing another girl what to do.

"Nah…he wouldn't." Raya told herself


	20. It Hurts

Raya was oblivious the rest of the day. It was the only she could act if she wanted to avoid any mental breakdowns. Reid was in her ear talking constantly and she just wanted to take some duct tape to his mouth. Did he often talk this much? Something told that he didn't, but was it an honor that he never kept his yap shut? She couldn't be sure.

"Plus I'm sure Caleb wouldn't even look twice at that chick." Reid said catching her attention even though she fought for the past twenty minutes to zone out

Jake looked over at him and glared.

The thing was that he did look and he smiled at her. Had he ever smiled at her that way? Raya never knew. Raya stood and walked out of the classroom with her stuff. She needed out.

"What did I say?" Reid asked

"Stupidity leak!" Jake hissed as he threw his pencil at Reid

"Hey!" Reid exclaimed

Raya pulled out her newly bought cell phone which was a gift from her mom out. She hit *1 for her speed dial. There was only one person for that special number on her speed dial.

"Hey…you free at all?" Raya asked

After a few seconds she hung up and started walking down the road towards the direction of her house. It was about three miles off, but she could use the time.

"What am I even doing?" she muttered to herself

She had no fucking clue. She thought she was going to try to have a relationship. She didn't know she had to fight for it till it nearly killed her though. There was only so much she could really take.

"Okay this all started with me being blind and then not being blind." Raya said to herself "Then there's those dreams…damn dreams."

She hated thinking about it all.

"Need a ride?"

Raya jumped as she heard the familiar voice.

"How did you get here so fast?" Raya asked

Then she waved her hand out and shook her head.

"I don't even want to know." she said as she climbed into the hummer "I just want to get away for a while."

"No questions asked?" Tyler questioned

"No questions asked." She agreed

He smirked.

"Well, I haven't had lunch yet so…"

"There's a place in town." Raya said

* * *

Raya sat across from him and watched as he shoveled it in. He was serious, she thought to herself. She just took a sip of her glass of water which started to precipitate on the glass.

"This food is… really good." Tyler said with a mouth full of food

"The secret ingredient is a lot of fats so that will all probably go to your ass." Raya snorted

He choked a little as he laughed.

"Don't die now." Raya giggled

"I'll try not to." he said

She smirked as she turned to look out the window. She'd quickly zoned out at the passing cars. She didn't hear anything Tyler said and just nodded every few seconds.

He looked and stopped.

"Right and I have found out that I now have a tail and horns does that turn you on?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side

She nodded not paying attention then shook her head and looked at him alarmed.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she started to reach for his head to feel for horns

He swatted her hands away and started to laugh hysterically.

"That's not funny. I've seen enough freaky stuff that will officially send me to hell." Raya said

"It was a little funny." He said

Raya rolled her eyes.

"When do you have to go?" she asked

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He said

"Baby boy."

They both turned and saw Jake and Reid coming to their booth.

"And the ditcher." Jake said

They squeezed in and ray was forced to sit next to Reid. She elbowed him as he tried to casually lay and arm around her.

"A bit touchy there Raya." He said

She knew he was doing it to get a rise out of her.

"Where's Caleb?" Tyler asked "I figured he'd be hanging around you two. I mean now that I'm not around he's got to be the smart one of you two."

Both Reid and Jake flung something at him as Raya howled with laughter. Reid didn't help when he started tickling her next.

"Okay! Okay." She said slapping him away

"He had to help Sarah with something real quick." Reid said "she said she was having trouble with something and Caleb being Caleb couldn't say no."

"Really?" Tyler said amused

He looked at Raya who looked away. She had nothing to say. She insisted it was nothing. If he wanted to be with her she'd be there if not then he had other options. It was as if she was the most attractive girl at that school. She ranked up there, but she was top dog. Her ears having multiple piercings as they had for years along with her long legs helped with catching a guy's eye. Plus she had the long hair that she could hide behind. It all helped get her attention and she even got a little more now that she had her eyes. She ignored it all. She didn't ask for it therefore she didn't want it.

"I won't hold out." she muttered to herself

"What?" Reid asked

"Oh nothing." Raya said "Ummm I have some studying I got to ge3t done so let me out."

"Here." Jake said

Turning she caught a set of keys.

"Oh yes that is very smart Jake." She said sarcastically "give a girl who might I add used to be blind and has no license car keys."

Tyler started laughing all over again. Reid stood and snatched the keys from her.

"I'll drive." He said

"Fine." She sighed

Reid with The twin's mom's permission moved into the guest room. Caleb insisted in living in his own place which made things easier because if Reid hadn't been staying with Jake and Raya he'd be staying with Caleb and those two would be fighting a never ending battle.

"So?" Reid said

"So…" Raya trailed off

"Not pissed?"

"Nope." She said with an extra pop on the 'p' "No need to be."

"Well that's a crock." Reid said

"Maybe so, but I don't care." Raya said

"I see. Good thing I care for you." He said "You'd be a wreck if I didn't."

"Oh yes I would be a total wreck without you." She said flatly

"Of course." He smirked

She scoffed. How did he get through doors? She couldn't help, but laugh as she pictured it.

"Something funny?" he asked

"Not at all." She answered still chuckling a little

Pulling up the house Raya unbuckled herself and went inside. Reid went upstairs while she settled in the living room where she had a few of her textbooks. She pulled out the others from her bag. Reid came down fifteen minutes later with a few books of his own.

"Your school is ridiculously stupid." He said bluntly

"I know this." she said

"Then why go?" he asked

"So I can graduate and get away from it." she said

"That always helps. Where you going afterwards?" he asked

She looked up from her book and looked at him retardedly. Was he not there at lunch earlier today?

She just sighed and shook her head.

"Doesn't even matter." She said

"Whatever." He said shrugging "Just make you call me all the way from Berkley and tell me what the girls are like."

Raya snorted. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

Jake came back later on in the evening. Tyler dropped him off then headed back to Ipswich.

"This is weird." Jake said pausing in the doorway.

Both Reid and Raya looked up at the same time.

"What?" Reid asked

Jake just shook his head and walked off. He paused then and looked back at them. They were sitting there with the music blasting and textbooks. Jake hated studying which was why he always got Raya to do his work. Their mom actually thought that he was as smart as Raya and he just never said anything even though Raya would laugh.

* * *

The next day Raya got to school and saw Caleb talking with Sarah again. She stopped and sighed. Reid ran into her from behind.

"Whoa Ray, you can't stop in the middle of a hallway." He said

"Sorry." She mumbled

Caleb saw Raya and smiled. She smiled back and walked off to class. Caleb saw her eyes and knew something was wrong. Reid followed behind her not hiding the look he was giving him.

"Sarah I got to go…class and all." Caleb said

"Oh." She said quietly

He looked at her and paused. He knew what this was about and even she thought that's what this was about. Biting his lower lip he turned to walk off, but Sarah caught him by the arm.

* * *

"I'll go talk to him okay? If it makes you feel better I'll go tell him I'm a jealous bitch even though I'm not." Raya said not looking at Reid

She could feel him staring her down though. Not that he didn't want to see the showdown, but he was more concerned about his old friend and his newest friend splitting and leaving everything broken. It already happened once due to special circumstances that were understandable, but over a girl…that wasn't going to happen. It gave him enough reason to be glad that he didn't do the whole dating thing.

Raya stood and walked out the door. The first bell hadn't rung yet so she had time. She froze though and turned to go back inside. This is pointless, she thought to herself. There was nothing to worry about. He was making a few friends. If anything Reid was the paranoid one. Then again she should be the paranoid one who should be getting to the bottom of it. Raya sighed. She didn't know what to do. Either way she felt stupid.

Letting out a deep breath she turned around with Reid's voice echoing in her head. It was rather irritating too. As she rounded the corner she stopped.

Caleb shoved Sarah away and they both looked at Raya.

"Ray it's not like that." Caleb started

"Okay." Raya said

Caleb went after Raya who started to walk back to first period. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him.

"I was jealous…" Raya said "Reid was the one who let it out though and his voice…is still in my head telling me to say something, but I just ignored it thinking that there was nothing to be paranoid about. Then I come out to see you and hope…but I see you were a bit busy with someone else."

"She kissed me alright? I didn't even think she was coming onto me."

"You're dense Caleb." Raya said quietly "It was only starting over anyways…it doesn't matter."

She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She just saw him in lip lock with someone that wasn't her. This was the part when the bitch in her was supposed to yell and throw a temper tantrum. Raya stayed quiet though. She felt a little numb in her chest and it was spreading everywhere like wildfire.

"I have class." She said

Before walking away she turned back to him.

"Maybe I'll yell at you later or something, but right now I feel kind of numb." She said

Caleb growled under his breath and hit the locker beside him leaving a large dent in it. She would find a way to punish him and he knew it. He'd wondered why she was avoiding him and being quiet while Reid wasn't.

Throughout the first part of the day Raya felt it. It started out as a pulsing then it heated up and was burning in her. She kept quiet and didn't talk. She felt that if she opened her mouth it wouldn't shut. When lunch rolled around she knew exactly what she was going to tell Caleb and she knew he'd hate it just as much as her. He had to know how it made her feel. Telling him that she wanted to be with him and yet what she saw ripped her.

Walking out onto the quad with determination she saw Caleb, Reid, Jake and Kelly. Jake and Kelly were arguing amongst themselves.

"Hey I hear-" Reid started as Raya walked up to him

He was silenced when she pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Caleb stood there dumbfounded and she hoped he stared. What was even more interesting was that Reid didn't even pull away.

"Whoa." Kelly breathed

Raya pulled away and shoved him away. She glared at Caleb right then. They stood there staring each other down with no words to say how angry and hurt they each were.

"It hurts…" Raya said finally

With that she turned and walked off. Jake stood to follow, but Kelly stopped him.

"You do not want to follow a woman who's in that kind of pain…trust me. it gets ugly." Kelly said

Caleb followed though.

"So you think it was okay to do that?" he called

"Actually…yes." She said "You did it in front me."

"Once again…"Caleb stopped

This wasn't going anywhere.

"You're right. You had a right to be pissed. I just didn't think you would pull that shit off."

"Then you don't know as well as you think you do." She said with a smirk playing at her lips

He wasn't amused yet he had never seen her like this. She was fuming and he liked it when she was mad. Well, he more than like it actually. He closed the space between them and she didn't even back down. It was even more impressive. Between fight of flight she chose fight.

"You should get mad more often." Caleb said

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It is a really good look for and I am dying to do this." he mumbled as he leaned down and kissed her

She should've shoved him away. She was angry and pissed at what he did yet everything crumbled as his lips graced hers. Damn him, she thought. He'd gently bitten her bottom lip making moan slightly. Quickly she shoved him away.

"I'm angry at you." She snapped

"Mhm I know." he said kissing her again

"Shit." She breathed as he kissed down her neck

He wound his arms around her waist as his eyes turned black. She looked into them only to feel a pull like a black hole. When looked around in hopes that no one was watching she realized they were both in her room.

"Not even going to ask." She said

His hand moved down her side till they rest at her thighs and he lifted her from the floor and tossed her onto the bed.

"I'm going to kill Reid." Caleb said as Raya pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor

"Good luck with that." she mumbled as her nails dug into his shoulder

* * *

Reid walked out of the office with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kelly asked, her words dripping in sarcasm

"Oh nothing." he said

Sarah wasn't going ot be around for much longer. He was rather proud of his plan and on top of that he got to enjoy something he didn't see coming…kissing Raya.

Caleb would kill him later, but he just shrugged it off.


	21. So Many Questions

Raya laid there peacefully. Caleb watched her sleep and tucked a strand of her hair back. Could they keep doing this? Fight then make up. He sighed and Raya just shifted a little. He drifted thinking about her.

They'd both slept through the rest of the day and night. When the alarm went off to wake Raya for school she shot up straight. For a minute she just sat that then she looked down at Caleb who was sleeping through the alarm. She smiled slighty as she ran her hand through her messy hair. A shower was definitely called for.

"Caleb wake up…now." She mumbled

He only groaned grumbled at her.

"C'mon I'm serious." She said half whining

He didn't move an inch. What was worse was that Raya was sure that she was sorer than him.

"Fine…I'm going to get a shower and head to school." Raya said

Caleb turned over than and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even further onto the bed.

"Not going anywhere." He said

She giggled as she felt him kiss the back of her neck then moving onto her collarbone.

"Caleb as much as I really wouldn't mind going another round I can't." Raya said "I need to get my studies finished which requires me to go to school."

"Mmmm not today." He said

Raya sighed feeling his hands against her body.

"Today…" she sighed as she felt her body betray her and sag into him

He was warm and his touches to her were more than heaven. Then quickly she opened his eyes realizing what he was doing.

"Oh no." she said

Quickly she pulled away and looked back at him. Caleb just chuckled.

"I had to try."

Raya just shook her head at him as she clutched the blanket around her. She bit her bottom lip then grinned.

"Here I was thinking you were the sweet one." she said

With that she turned and walked for the bathroom. She remembered when she managed to beg her mom for this room. It made her happy knowing she never had to share the bathroom with Jake. He took too long anyways.

As Raya made it to the door a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her. Caleb spun her around to face him.

"Did you want something?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow at him

"Possibly." He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her

She could never be tired of this feeling. It made her legs ready to give out. It was lucky that he had an arm around or she might've hit the floor.

"I'm not quite sure." she said pulling away a little "You'll have to be more specific."

He pulled here even closer against him and like that she had molded to him.

"You're stalling me." she mumbled

"Damn right. I'd rather you be right here with me." he said looking down at her "Because, I don't ever want to feel the way I did yesterday ever."

Raya pulled away as well as looked away. That was the only reason. He was just showing that he claimed her.

"And…" he added as he turned her chin towards him so she was looking at him "I don't ever want you to feel that way. If you're feeling wrong about it please…please act like the jealous bitch. It's rather cute on you."

Raya smirked.

"Raya as hard as it is to believe I find you to be extremely amazing and beautiful."

"Here, I thought you'd be getting rid of me." Raya said

"Not quite yet. I just got you back." he said "And if fighting does this, I want to fight more often."

Caleb grinned even wider as Raya hit him in the chest.

"I blame you for this happening." She said

"But you loved it." he said

Before she could add anything he kissed her and silenced her thoughts. She pushed away and licked her lips. Looking up into his soft brown eyes she smiled and touched his cheek. He was so different than she imagined and she was sure it was for the better. Yes, she thought to herself, for the better.

"I really need to get a shower." She said

He grinned even wider.

"I don't know what you have planned…" Raya trailed off as she heard the door behind her open and Caleb pushing her back into it

"Just a shower." He said looking at her mischievously

"What have I done to you." She giggled as he nipped down at her neck and closed the door

* * *

"You think their dead?" Reid asked as he pulled toast from the toaster

"Nope, but we could always hope." Jake said laughing

As if on cue the two lovebirds walked in. Raya sat at the table with Reid while Caleb stood at the counter checking her out.

"Oh c'mon." Jake snapped "Really? You couldn't be more discreet about it?"

Jake shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Reid just chuckled.

"Well, at least Raya had the honor of making you a man dude. Nothing wrong with that." Reid said

Raya picked up the first thing in front of her which happened to be an empty plate and threw it at him. it stopped mid flight. Reid looked past it at her with a smirk.

"Honestly…a plate."

Raya just stuck out her tongue. Caleb walked over and grabbed the object frozen in mid air then smacked Reid upside the head.

"You're lucky Jake wasn't in here." Caleb said

Raya grinned while Reid glared.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm here for a pissing contest. If I were it'd probably be with Pogue or something like that." Reid grumbled

"Awe. Reid got beaten so sad." Raya fake pouted

"Ray stow it." he growled

"Or what?" Raya challenged "You're living in my house."

He raised his eyebrows at her and she just grinned.

"That doesn't even matter." He said

"Oh?"

In the next instant he flung his toast at her.

"Oh you didn't."

He sat back and crossed his arms shrugging.

"Ray…" Caleb warned

"I'm being nice…so far." She said as she stood and peeled the piece of food from her chest

Then turning towards the sink she grabbed the nozzle for the sprayer.

"So you want to be like a child huh?" she said

Reid didn't say anything. Turning on him she sprayed him with water.

"Raya!" Reid yelled

"I'm gone." Caleb said quickly and left the room to leave the two to fight amongst themselves

Caleb saw Jake searching around.

"Have you seen my phone?" he asked Caleb

"No..." Caleb responded half thinking about it

Then all of the sudden there was a crash coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Jake said

"Just Reid and Raya being Reid and Raya." Caleb said brushing it off

"Right." Jake said seeming not so sure

"Look I'll go settle them before they take apart the house and see you out at the car." Caleb said

Jake nodded upon pulling out his phone from the crack of the couch. As Caleb walked into the kitchen he froze and cocked his head to the side. Raya had her legs wrapped around Reid's neck and he had an arm around her waist trying to pull her off.

"You cheat Ray." He said

"Me? never." She laughed

"You done?" Caleb asked

Raya let go and stood and fixed her clothes.

"Not yet. That was only round one." she said triumphantly

"I let you win." Reid said

"Oh please…is it because I'm a girl?" she questioned

"Oh it's most definitely not because you're a girl." He said glaring

"Can we go?" Caleb asked impatiently

Raya just smiled and walked out like nothing happened.

"That chick is like a snake." Reid mumbled as he walked out behind her

"I can't go anywhere with you two." Caleb said shaking his head

Caleb piled into the back with Raya who just leaned back into him and just sighed. Right as Jake parked Raya jumped out then paused. Caleb took her hand and pulled her along.

"Nothing is going ot happen and if she tries what she did I'm pulling her off and screaming rape." He said

"Yeah, that will go over well. She that nice sweet kind of girl no one can say no to." Raya said

"then I'll be the first."

Reid snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Raya asked

"Nothing." he said with a grin "See you in first period."

"Whatever." She said

"He take your side more than he's ever taken mine…I think that says something." Caleb said

Raya laughed.

"Yeah, he likes me more than you." Raya said

"Well you're his kind of species…female."

Raya laughed even harder. He leaned down and kissed her then. As he did a certain question popped into her head. Well, more than one, but this one was a little specific.

"Caleb…" she said

"Hmm."

"About the dreams…why'd you leave?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it."

"But you won't come back now that I know?" she asked

"It was the reason you broke up with me and got so mad." He said

"Right…nevermind." She said

She kind of missed though she wouldn't admit it. He was right though. Then again it wasn't a lie or anything like that now. The other question that nagged at her. She couldn't even ask it to herself.

As she sat down in her usual seat by Reid she noticed something was off. She looked around the class.

"Uh Reid."

He looked over at her.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked

He just smiled wide. She knew that smile. He'd done something.

"Well, she wanted a great education and I gave her a recommendation to a good school. It just happens she got in." he said

"You didn't." she said with wide eyes

He started chuckling

"You're welcome." He said as she leaned over and hit him in the arm

She started laughing herself.

* * *

Jamie walked over and leaned against the doorway next to Tyler. The small blonde was taking out a notebook.

"That her?" she asked

"Yup." Tyler said flatly

"Well, I'll go introduce myself." Jamie said with venom on the tip of her tongue

Raya hadn't spared her on the details of what happened. And Jamie would be damned if anyone got away with hurting her friend.

"Jamie." Tyler chuckled as he called after her

He followed after her. Jamie slammed her palms on the desk making Sarah jump.

"So you're the girl who kissed my best friend's boyfriend." Jamie said looking at her through slits

Sarah just sat there unresponsive.

"Enjoy your time at Spenser." Jamie said sarcastically

Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jamie looked at Sarah up and down one more time then walked off to her seat. Tyler sat beside her leaving her stuck between Pogue and him. Tyler knew what a hothead she could be when she was really pissed. She'd been in a few girl fights back in the day long before Jake or Raya came. He missed them here. They kind of made this place less boring.

Looking over at Jamie he noticed her laying her head on the desk and her eyes weren't angry. They were sad. She missed them all too. maybe it was because she finally fit somewhere, but Tyler wasn't completely sure.


	22. Moving Onward

Weeks went by and things seemed normal.

Meanwhile, Jamie was enjoying her playtime. Pogue would try really hard not to laugh and would receive a hit from Kate. Sarah didn't get that free pass or luck in getting the right friends. Jamie had decided that and Tyler stuck by her side with that. Though he'd be glad after today. The two of them would be going to Raya's for the weekend and even more their mom would be there. He loved her cooking though he'd only met her once. He would be glad to get her away from Sarah. She had a helluva mean streak with her. He could really blame her though. He also wanted to see Kelly.

"Finally!" Tyler exclaimed as he left the last class of the day "I thought you were gonna kill her, but then again its like you're always going to kill her."

Jamie hit him in the arm.

"You hit like a girl." He laughed

"I am a girl!" she exclaimed annoyed

"Look you tortured her. it's done and so are you." Tyler said

"Oh no. That bitch-"

"That bitch is unknown territory and is now a leper to everyone except Aaron Abbot." Tyler said "You're done."

"Fine." She said sulkily

"Oh don't pout. It doesn't look good on you." He said

"And being an ass doesn't look good on you." Jamie countered

"Liar." He said

Jamie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you go get your stuff together I'll give you a ride up to Raya's." "Tyler said

"Who says I want to ride with you?" she asked

"Fine, spend all the money you like getting there." Tyler said shrugging

Jamie rolled her eyes. He chuckled a little and ruffled her hair. If anything the girl was like his little sister now. Since the others had gone they'd been spending a lot of time together. Pogue had taken his own time and spent it doing things to keep him occupied. So for the majority of times it was just them. Jamie had actually introduced Kelly to him too.

The two were on the road within an hour.

"No offence, but I wish I didn't go to that school. There's no entertainment in it now." Jamie said

Tyler almost wished the same thing. He knew what his parents would say though.

"I can't wait to see Jake."

Tyler smirked. He'd be glad to see the twins too. Things changed rapidly around all of them and yet they still managed to keep it all together…for the most part. When it was found out that Reid had also gotten into Berkley and decided that he wanted to go there, that was a fiasco all in itself. His parents freaked and he just sat back with a cocky grin knowing that he was going to love this. They said they'd cut him off and he'd be all on his own. He just shrugged and left.

Pulling up to the house, Jamie had jumped out of the car before it even stopped moving. Jake was sitting out on the front porch.

"Hey man." Jake greeted

Tyler just smiled and nodded.

"Geez we having a party or something?" Jake joked

"Seems like."Tyler laughed

Jamie had already gone inside to see Raya and Jake's face went blank as he looked at Tyler.

"Are…are you like Caleb and Reid?" he asked

Tyler froze.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"They showed me something…I don't' even think I can explain it and…I don't know." Jake said quietly

Tyler paused for a second then just nodded. He figured that it wouldn't stay hidden for long from him. If one of the twins knew then they both would. Jake just nodded.

"Alright." Jake said

He turned and went inside. Jamie and Raya were going on about something whereas Reid who was on Raya's other side was trying to ignore them while playing at a video game. Caleb was in the kitchen with Jake talking. Tyler went that way first. He'd handle girl talk later. Walking in, he found that it wasn't just Jake and Caleb. Kelly was also there.

"Hey Baby Boy." Caleb greeted with a grin

Kelly smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I miss something?" Tyler asked shifting a little

"Nope." Kelly said with an extra pop on the 'p' "Though I still think we should be going out tonight."

Caleb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tyler chimed in

Caleb just glared at him flatly knowing he was just saying that to further annoy him.

"We're going out?" Raya's voice broke in "Sounds fun."

Caleb glared at Tyler even more and he just laughed.

"Yep." Kelly said

Caleb shook his head knowing that he wasn't over ruling this one. Raya just smiled at him while her head tilted to the side.

"Well, I'll go see Jamie." Jake said breaking the silence

Kelly nodded and dragged Tyler with her out into the other room. Raya walked over to Caleb and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep breath.

"I think I should expect Reid and Tyler to get in a fight tonight." He said

"And Kelly," Raya added "she loves a good brawl."

He chuckled a little.

"Though you probably enjoyed it a little too when you helped Jake with Aaron." She said

He smirked. She knew that smirk. Leaning in she kissed him lightly.

"It'll be fun." She said

"For you maybe." He said

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't leave you in the dust." She said slyly

He quirked his eyebrows at her and she just smiled. As she went to stand, Caleb just pulled her back down and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I hate it when you do that." she hissed

"No you don't." he said

"Okay, before you start a make-out section, can we go?" Jamie cut in

Caleb's jaw clenched at the interruption.

"Yep." Raya said grinning

Getting up, Raya walked out and went upstairs.

"Tease." Caleb muttered

Getting up he walked into the living room only to see Reid and Tyler rough housing. Jake was sitting back enjoying the entertainment. Caleb rolled his eyes. For about an hour they went on like that. When the girls came down they just walked out knowing that they were just being boys. They came out while the three of them were already settled in the back of the hummer talking amongst themselves.

"I think we were replaced by some sort." Jake said

Tyler chuckled and agreed.

The four of them piled in. Reid jumped in the back and laid all over the girls.

"Just where I like it." he said

Kelly hit him in the side and rolled her eyes. He sat up and moved Raya effortlessly then sat her on his lap. She was always the weightless on for him. he tickled her and then Jamie elbowed him.

"Abuse!" he yelled shoving Jamie's face away

"I'll show you abuse!" Jake said reaching back

"Jake no!" Raya said as Reid went to hide behind her

Jake half glared as Reid cracked up.

Caleb tried to keep his eyes on the road. Pulling up to the small club they all piled out. Raya nearly fell out, but luckily Reid came out right behind her and caught her.

"Thanks." Raya said

He just winked and walked off. Kelly and the others followed suit. Raya leaned back on the hummer waiting for Caleb who just took his sweet time. He came around and met her.

"Now where were we before…" he trailed off as he pulled her into his arms

"You might have to remind me." Raya said

He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. He didn't mind reminding her. He pulled away before the kiss could intensify leaving Raya just hanging there. Caleb's lips moved to her ear like he had a secret to tell her. She smiled at what he whispered then pulled away.

"You're so sure about that?" she asked

"Very." He said "I mean you're a real pain in my ass…"

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"But still." He said

Raya could feel heat rising in her cheeks. His arms enclosed around her and she just relaxed in them. She didn't mind just standing out here even though the party was inside.

He'd given her everything he could, but he knew that in the future she'd probably be in danger. There was more than just them with some sort of power on the planet. He'd be sure to run into it. Caleb couldn't ever let her go though. They'd been through this much and it was only the beginning. In two months or so high school would be over and they'd plunge into a different life.

"I love you too." Raya mumbled

Caleb sighed and held her tighter. This was the human and normal issues in the relationship. He couldn't imagine it if his other side was brought into it more than it had to be. He pulled away from her and took her hand. Going inside Raya saw Tyler and Kelly sunken in seats while Jamie had Jake on the dance floor. Reid on the other hand was talking up a pretty blond at the bar.

"Seems like everything is in order." Raya said "No need to worry."

Right as she said the last part there was yelling. Both of them looked in the direction of the bar.

"Not again." Raya whined

"Reid…" Caleb growled

A guy was getting in Reid's face about talking to the blond.

"I say we just let him get the shit beat out of him." Raya said

"Where he could use?"

"Good point. Stay here." Raya said

She started walking off to go save Reid's butt yet again. Stepping in between the two men, Raya turned to Reid.

"Honestly?" she said "Can't you be interested in someone single?"

Reid smirked.

"Move little girl." The guy said as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the way

Raya yanked her arm back and looked at him as if insulted. Reid bit back laughter knowind what was coming next.

"Little girl?" Raya snapped at him

The guy jumped a little when he saw Raya's face turn sour towards him.

"That is the worst way to piss me off!" she growled at him

He took a step back.

"Sorry, I just-"

"You just what!"

"Uhhh…"

Raya glared at him then just reached up and slapped him. He froze for a moment then shook his head. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand he walked off quickly. Reid was laughing hysterically.

"Nice!" he said

"Eh," she shrugged "Just acting."

Reid shook his head.

"So feel like dancing?" he asked

"Good idea." She said

He smiled, but it quickly faded as she walked past him and dragged Caleb with her to the dance floor.

"What a rip off." Reid grumbled "They're complete opposites too. Guess that means their perfect for each other."

Reid was quickly distracted by the next beauty he saw walking past him and followed after her.

This was how they spent their time. Eventually Caleb's parents had called him to come home due to the fact that they wanted him to get a better education. He argued hand over foot, but he still ended up going back due to the fact that there only a few more months left. Raya said it was fine and Caleb even asked if she'd go back, but she said that Spenser wasn't her life. Reid didn't go though. He couldn't due to the fact that his parents were serious about cutting him off. He ended up not just rooming with Raya and Jake, but living with them.

Right after graduation everyone seemed to just move into the twin's house. They thought of it as their summer home. When their mom came home she was more than shocked and said that she didn't remember having this many kids thought she remembered the blond one. She said that she might've liked him more than Jake which got Raya laughing pretty hard. She didn't kick anybody out though. She was more than happy to have them all there even though she knew that they'd be leaving a few months later. The summer was a long one for them. They went to the lake and spent numerous nights under the stars and in the rain. Caleb spent it knowing that he had her even though they'd soon be hundreds of miles apart. Raya didn't miss a moment, she couldn't anymore. When the day came to leave she bawled. It happened over a course of a week. Tyler and Kelly left first then it was Caleb then Jamie. She was glad she didn't let any of them go without getting a huge picture first.

"You are the strangest group of kids I have ever seen together." Her mom said looking at the picture that would hang up on the wall

She wasn't completely wrong either.

A FEW WEEKS LATER FROM THEN….

Raya found herself walking towards the main building.

"Yo, Ray!" Reid called after her

"What?" she called back without looking up from her book

"I need a little help, maybe study later?" he asked "I'm having issues in Psych."

Raya scoffed.

"I figured that would be the last class you'd have trouble with." Raya said sarcastically

He just nudged her.

"Plus classes just started up not that long ago." she said

"Well, you know me." he said

"Uh-huh I do know you and I know that you tend to sleep through classes. You don't get that luxury anymore." Raya said

"Oh c'mon," he complained "Are you seriously going to make me beg?"

"I hadn't thought about that, but since you brought it up." she said as she looked up and grinned

Reid shook his head and glared.

"Alright, I'll help you out." she said

Reid just grinned his usual charming smile.

When they got back to the house Jake was lying back on the couch flipping through channels on the tv.

"Anything on?" Reid asked as he sat down beside him

"Reid." Raya said

He looked up as she just pointed to her own books. He huffed then got up. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Raya said

Reid just fell back onto the couch and watched tv.

As Raya opened the door she froze.

"I heard that there was an opening here for a roommate?"

Raya didn't say anything at first.

"What are you doing here?" Raya finally said as she wrapped her arms around Kelly quickly

"Eh, transfer." Kelly said

"And what about Tyler?" Raya asked

"He's fine about it. He said it probably wouldn't be a bad to watch out for you."

"Oh I see how it is." Raya said

"You won't believe what I found though." Kelly said

"Oh?"

"I was going to grab my schedule from the administration and I ran into a stray." She said "He was cute too. His name…what was his name… I forget, but he invited us out to a party actually." Kelly said as she stepped inside

Raya closed the door and they both walked in a little ways.

"Who's there?" Jake called

"Get off your butt and come see." Raya shot at him

As both him and Reid did, Kelly was instantly surrounded by two guys.

"My two favorite jackasses." Kelly joked

"Hey!" Reid and Jake said simultaneously

Then Kelly turned back to Raya.

"I remember!" she exclaimed "His name was Chase, that's it."

**And believe it or not that's the end. This probably isnt' a great chapter, but if I had it extremely long it would be at least 2o pages long and I didn't think you would want to read a chapter that long. I hope you like though and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


End file.
